


All the Other Ghosts - Rückblicke

by finduilas1, Klaineship



Series: All the Other Ghosts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/pseuds/finduilas1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Vier Rückblicke in die Vergangenheit  -   sie alle spielen VOR den Ereignissen, die im ersten Teil 'All the Other Ghosts' erzählt werden, und sind zum Teil aus der Perspektive anderer Personen erzählt.
Series: All the Other Ghosts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Rückblick #1: Kaltes Wasser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interludes of All the Other Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702523) by Rainjoy. 



> Finduilas1 und ich haben uns entschlossen, diese Rückblicke (vorerst) als allein stehende Arbeit zu posten, da wir sie jeweils gleichzeitig mit dem Kapitel posten möchten, zu dem sie von den Ereignissen her am besten passen. Um also nicht jede Woche die Kapitel-Reihenfolge neu ordnen zu müssen und um den Lesern allzuviel Verwirrung zu ersparen, haben wir diese Vorgehensweise gewählt, solange die Arbeit nicht vollständig ist. Am Ende werden diese vier Rückblicke die Kapitel 31 bis 34 von All the Other Ghosts darstellen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sowohl in Kapitel 1, als auch in Kapitel 7, wird ein Zusammentreffen zwischen Ghost und dem Rosa Dolch erwähnt, bei dem Ghost vor 2 Jahren beinahe ums Leben gekommen wäre. Dieser Rückblick aus Ghosts Sicht erzählt, was damals passiert ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan Art stammt von [Limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/post/639934683265875968/atog-rainjoy-cold-water-hed-thought-about). Danke <3

Kaum ist er aus dem soliden Untergrund heraus, fällt er wieder wie ein Stein, bis er zuerst mit der Schulter und dann mit dem Kopf auf einer harten Oberfläche aufschlägt und auf der Seite liegenbleibt. Es ist stockdunkel, mit einem Arm hängt er im Wasser, das er fließen-tropfen-matschen hört, und es riecht wirklich ziemlich fürchterlich.

Er liegt in einem Abwasserkanal.

Das Denken fällt ihm unwahrscheinlich schwer. Sein Kopf ist voller Nebel, voll von diesem schrecklichen, dichten Nebel, der ihm ins Gesicht gesprüht worden ist und der ihn benommen und gefühllos gemacht hat. Er versucht zu denken, zu denken, zu denken und er kann sich nicht bewegen. Er muss sich bewegen. Er muss...

Deswegen kann er nicht richtig atmen. Es ist eine lähmende Substanz. Seine Lungen machen dicht. Er wird ersticken, umgeben von Luft, weil seine Lungen sie einfach nicht atmen können. Er wird sterben wegen dieses glatzköpfigen Schwachkopfs im rosafarbenen Overall. Auf keinen Fall. Auf gar keinen Fall. Er wird sich nicht von _ihm_ besiegen lassen...

Er muss seine gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen, um eine Hand zu bewegen – ein krampfhaftes Zucken. Erst beim dritten Anlauf erreicht er seinen Gürtel – noch nie hat ihn etwas solche Anstrengung gekostet; noch nie hat es solch schmerzhafter Strapazen bedurft, um seine Muskeln zu bewegen – und die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen erstirbt langsam, denn er hat keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Finger. Selbst wenn er das Handy erreichen kann, wird er es nicht bedienen können. Er wird in diesem dunklen Abwasserkanal sterben und niemand wird je erfahren, wo er ist. Er wird einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Er wird endgültig vollkommen unsichtbar, vollkommen unangreifbar sein – und schließlich wird er sogar noch weniger sein als ein Geist.

Wenn er recht darüber nachdenkt, dann hatte es eigentlich immer schon so kommen müssen, es war ihm auch vorher schon so ergangen und zwar die meiste Zeit seines Lebens.

_Nein. Du hast nicht das Recht aufzugeben. Dad!_

Er schafft es, die richtige Tasche zu öffnen, während sein schmerzender Atem den Beton unter seiner Wange streift. Das Handy fällt klappernd heraus und rutscht ihm durch die Finger und er braucht zwei weitere Versuche, um es erneut zu greifen. Er zieht es über den Boden zu seinem Kopf hoch und aktiviert es, damit er wenigstens etwas sehen kann. Das schwache Licht des Displays lässt seine Augen tränen. Oder sein Blick ist eingetrübt, weil er etwas ziemlich Schlechtes eingeatmet hat... aber so will er ganz bestimmt nicht sterben.

Es ist wie ein Wunder, er könnte heulen, aber es gelingt ihm beim ersten Versuch, es zu entsperren.

Er hat bereits eine vorgefertigte Nachricht für Finn erstellt, die er nur noch senden muss. Es dauert mehrere _Minuten_ , sie abzuschicken, und während sein Atem immer langsamer wird, wird jeder Atemzug zum Kampf. Seine Finger zittern vor Erschöpfung und das macht es nur noch schlimmer. Als er die Nachricht endlich abgeschickt hat, sackt er kraftlos zusammen, schließt die Augen, die Stirn auf dem feuchten Beton, und liegt da wie tot. Durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider bemerkt er, wie das schwache Licht des Displays erlischt.

_Nicht einschlafen, sonst wirst du womöglich nicht wieder aufwachen._

_Macht das einen Unterschied?_

_Drei Jahre,_ denkt er und versucht, die Finger zu beugen, um seinem betäubten Körper wenigstens eine winzige Bewegung abzuringen. Er spürt, wie das kalte Wasser an seiner Hand zieht, als wolle es mit ihr spielen und sie ermuntern, ihm zu folgen. Er konzentriert sich auf jeden Atemzug. Einatmen. Ausatmen. _Das war gar nicht so schlecht – drei ganze Jahre. Du hast einigen Leuten geholfen. Das hat du wirklich. Du hast etwas bewirkt. Du hast etwas bewirkt..._

So wollte er nicht sterben.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es passieren könnte. Tatsächlich hat er mit dem Gedanken an seinen möglichen Tod bereits gespielt, seit er siebzehn war. Er hat sich ihm gestellt, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, und er hat gewissermaßen eine Art Frieden geschlossen mit seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit; wenigstens wird er für das, was danach kommt, nicht mehr hier sein. Aber... sterben ist nicht gleich sterben... er hatte gedacht, es würde schnell gehen; er hatte gedacht, es wäre vielleicht... eine Gewehrkugel, ein schiefgegangenes Ghosten... etwas, irgendetwas, aber nicht so....

_Atme. Zwing dich zu atmen. Zwing dich zu atmen._

In einem Abwasserkanal, im Dunkeln, allein. Der Steinboden unter ihm ist kalt und er kann sich nicht aufrichten; kann sich nicht hochziehen, um der Kälte zu entkommen, die in seine Knochen kriecht. Er denkt an das letzte Mal, als der Tod eine ernstzunehmende Möglichkeit gewesen war, an dieses Feuer; er denkt an die Hitze, die ihn getroffen hat wie ein Fausthieb. Wenigstens hatte er damals sofort das Bewusstsein verloren, anstatt wartend daliegen zu müssen mit all diesen Gedanken.

Vielleicht bekommt Finn die Nachricht überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht kann er nichts damit anfangen. Vielleicht schafft er es einfach nicht, ihn zu finden. Vielleicht will er es auch gar nicht.

Wieso denkt er so etwas überhaupt? Wieso? Finn ist ein guter Mensch, Finn liegt etwas an ihm, redet er sich ein, aber... aber darum bitten zu müssen; zu jemandem sagen zu müssen _hilf mir_ , davor hat er sich immer schon gefürchtet, denn das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, ist nicht, dass sie ihm nicht helfen _können_ , sondern dass sie ihm nicht helfen _wollen_. _Hilf mir. Wem liegt etwas an dir?_

_(Hilf mir.)_

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Seine Muskeln verkrampfen sich zitternd.

_Du warst es, der sich entschieden hat, die Maske anzuziehen. Wieso hast du das Recht, andere Menschen zu bitten, dir zu –_

Das Handy auf dem Betonboden leuchtet wieder auf und vibriert. Langsam macht er die Augen auf und versucht, sich auf das Display zu konzentrieren. Eine Nachricht von Finn, er liest: _Wo bist du Mann, was ist los??_ , bevor das Licht verblasst und es wieder dunkel wird. Er lässt die Augen zufallen, er kann sie nicht mehr offenhalten, alles kostet viel zu viel Kraft. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamt sich. Die Kälte tut ihr Übriges. Nach und nach wird sein Körper abschalten, so als würden seine Batterien leer werden. Er wird verblassen, verschwinden wie ein Geist.

Er hat sich diesen Namen nicht ausgesucht.

Vielleicht hat er manchmal darüber nachgedacht... über Geister. Er hat auch über Nachtfalter nachgedacht. Wie langweilig und unbeachtet sie sind, bis sie auf eine Lichtquelle treffen. Ein schwaches Flattern und dann verschwinden sie wieder im Dunkeln. Er weiß selbst nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Er hat gedacht... was hat er sich eigentlich gedacht...?

Es war sowieso schon viel zu spät für Ghost, um hinauszugehen und Kurt zu retten. Selbst wenn er jeden Zentimeter dieser Stadt absuchte, Kurt wäre nirgends zu finden. Kurt war bereits ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Vergiss ihn. Rette lieber andere Leute. Sorge dafür, dass niemand sonst ein Geist werden muss. _Hilf_ den Leuten.

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Er fühlt sich so bleischwer und langsam und müde. Und kalt. So kalt. Er dachte, es würde schneller gehen. Er dachte, es würde vielleicht wehtun, aber das wäre immer noch besser als das hier. Schmerz konzentriert sich meistens nur auf eine bestimmte Stelle, aber das hier betrifft seinen gesamten Körper. Sein eigener Körper gibt ihn auf. Drei Jahre. Sein Dad wird es nie erfahren.

Er wird nie erfahren, dass Kurt ihn mehr liebt als sonst irgendjemanden auf dieser Welt. Und er weiß genau, wie sehr er im Gegenzug die Liebe seines Dads verraten hat, weil er das hier macht. Er wird nie erfahren, dass Kurt es einfach tun _musste_ , und warum. Er wird nie erfahren warum. Wird niemals erfahren, warum. Niemand wird es erfahren. Der einzige Mensch, der es weiß, ist...

Dave könnte jetzt überall sein. Einer unter vielen. Vielleicht ist er ein besserer Mensch geworden. Oder ein schlechterer. Vielleicht ist er glücklich. Wenn er glücklich wäre, dann müsste er anderen Menschen nicht wehtun. Er hofft, dass er glücklich ist. Jemand dort draußen sollte es sein...

Er versucht, den Arm zu bewegen, der unbeholfen über die Kante hängt, die Hand im kalten fließenden Wasser. Er kann nicht. Sein Körper ist zu schwer, sein _Arm_ ist zu schwer und die Kälte seiner toten Hand im strömend-gurgelnden Wasser, sie _tut weh._ Er kann nur daliegen und sich zum Atmen zwingen.

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

 _Bereust du irgendwas?,_ überlegt er und macht die Augen auf. Die Schwärze ist ebenso leblos wie sich sein Körper anfühlt, wenn er versucht, die Finger zu bewegen und nichts geschieht. _Nun. Vielleicht._ Aber nichts, das in seiner Macht gestanden hätte, es zu ändern. Er weiß, wie schwach er ist.

 _Ich wollte nur_ , denkt er. _Was wollte ich?_ Seine Gedanken versinken in Nebel und Dunkelheit. _Menschen helfen. Nicht derjenige sein, dem so etwas zustößt. Jemand anderes sein und verhindern, dass anderen so etwas passiert. Das hast du auch getan. Zumindest ein wenig. Drei Jahre, das ist gar nicht so schlecht._

_Mein Arm tut weh._

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

 _Ich frage mich, ob es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt_ , denkt er. _Vielleicht habe ich ja unrecht und Mom ist..._

_Sich zu wünschen, dass etwas wahr ist, lässt es nicht wahr werden. Das hast du schon vor viel zu langer Zeit gelernt, um jetzt so zu tun, als wüsstest du es nicht..._

Was würde sie denken? Jetzt tut ihm auch der Hals weh. Wie würde sie darüber denken, was er aus seinem Leben gemacht hat; dem Leben, das sie ihm geschenkt hat? War es okay, ist es in Ordnung, was er gemacht hat...? Nicht _gut,_ er weiß, dass es nicht gut war, nur _okay_ , er hätte nicht... er war nicht stark genug, um... er hatte nicht gewusst, wie...

Es ist zum Lachen, dass seine Augen immer noch die Kraft haben, feucht zu werden, wo doch jeder Atemzug eine keuchende Schlacht ist, die es zu gewinnen gilt. Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Ist es für sie auch so gewesen?

_Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf, du kannst ihr nicht helfen und du kannst dir auch selbst nicht helfen, du kannst niemandem mehr helfen. Dad. Das darfst du deinem Dad nicht antun. Du darfst ihn nicht noch einmal so etwas durchmachen lassen, das darfst du nicht, dazu hast du kein Recht, reiß dich zusammen und ATME._

Ein. Aus.

Ihm ist so kalt.

_Was ist, wenn sie dich niemals finden?_

Ein. _Bitte_. Aus.

_Dad, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte_

_Dad_

_es tut mir leid_

ein, _bitte, bitte_

_bitte_

_nein_

_hilf_

*** * ***

Eine ganze Zeit lang ist da nur jemand, der atmet. Die Erkenntnis, dass er selbst derjenige ist, lässt ein schwaches Licht aufleuchten. _Oh._

Ihm ist warm, er hat Schmerzen und ist müde. Und...

Da ist etwas auf seinem Gesicht.

Keuchend fährt er hoch – er schmeckt chemisch reine Luft und während ihm die eine Hand überhaupt nicht gehorcht, schlägt die andere ungeschickt um sich und trifft seinen Brustkorb, bevor jemand sagt, "Hey, hey, hey, nein...", und seinen Arm festhält, damit er sich nicht selbst ins Gesicht schlägt. Sein Arm ghostet der Person durch die Finger, er gerät in Panik, fasst sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht –

Sauerstoffmaske. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hat er ein Déjà-vu... _Verdammt, Junge, wie alt bist du?_

Er schaut sich im Zimmer um. Richtet den Blick auf den Mann, der sich über ihn beugt, Mike Chang, der vorsichtig seine Hände von der Sauerstoffmaske löst und sagt: "Alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit, wir kümmern uns um dich."

Röchelnd strömt die Luft aus seinen Lungen, wieder hinein, wieder hinaus. Atmen. Okay. Gut. Er versucht sich aufzusetzen, und Mike hält ihn zurück, drückt ihn wieder auf die Matratze. Über Mikes Schulter taucht ein weiterer Schatten auf, zu groß, um Tina zu sein; Ghost schaut blinzelnd zu Finn hoch und schließt seufzend die Augen.

Er ist in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf dem aufgeklappten Bettsofa. Er trägt keinen Umhang mehr, aber er kann immer noch Ghosts Maske auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Die Dankbarkeit darüber, dass Mike es versteht, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Er versucht zu sprechen und nichts kommt heraus, er räuspert sich und krächzt: "'len Dank."

"Absolut nichts zu danken", sagt Mike und zieht ihm die schwere, warme Wolldecke wieder über den Körper. "Es wird wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Wirkung ganz nachlässt. Außer du lässt dich ins Krankenhaus bring– "

Leise krächzend: "Nein."

"Dann musst du warten, bis es von allein abklingt. Dein, ähm... Willst du mit deinem Freund unter vier Augen reden?"

Ghost macht die Augen auf und schafft es, seinen Blick auf Finn scharfzustellen, der erschöpft und schockiert aussieht, so als hätte er eben erst gesehen, in welchem Zustand sich Ghost befindet. Er macht die Augen wieder zu. Er weiß nicht, ob Finn reden will, er selbst fühlt sich vollkommen _ausgelaugt_. Finn fragt, "Wär das in Ordnung, Mann?", und Mike sagt, "Ihr habt fünf Minuten, er muss sich ausruhen." Er klopft Ghost auf die Schulter. "Ruhig liegenbleiben. Versprich es mir."

Mit seinem nächsten Atemzug gibt Ghost ein leises zustimmendes Grunzen von sich. Zu mehr fühlt er sich nicht in der Lage.

Mikes Schritte entfernen sich und eine Tür fällt ins Schloss. Für einen Weile herrscht Stille, während Ghost nur erschöpft daliegt und Finn nichts sagt, aber dann fragt er knurrend: "Was zum Teufel, Mann, was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert? Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin scharf drauf, mitten in der Nacht so eine Nachricht zu bekommen? Ich hab mir fast in die Hosen gemacht! Ich musste Rachel irgendeine Ausrede auftischen und verschwinden, und ich werde ihr das eine ganze _Woche_ lang wiedergutmachen müssen, du weißt doch, wie sie... Teufel nochmal, ich musste dich aus _der Kanalisation_ zerren. Hast du überhaupt... hast du überhaupt die geringste Vorstellung, was..."

Es gelingt ihm, die Lider hochzuziehen, aber Finn ist eher ein verschwommener, dunkler Schatten als eine Person. "...tut mir leid", bringt er undeutlich hinter der Sauerstoffmaske hervor. "Ich kann... werd' nicht mehr schreiben. Nächstes Mal."

"Wa... das ist nicht, was – "

"Tut mir leid."

"Was zum Teufel meinst du mit _nächstes Mal_ , du hättest draufgehen können, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Du hast nur dagelegen, ich wäre fast auf dich drauf getreten, und du warst so eiskalt..."

Er atmet mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Welt kann nun für eine Weile mit ihm anstellen, was ihr beliebt, er hat keine Kraft, irgendwie zu reagieren.

"Verdammt, hast du eigentlich... was soll ich eigentlich Burt erzählen?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und zwingt sich, die Augen aufzumachen. "Nein. Sag ihm nicht – "

"Unter gar keinen Umständen wird er das _nicht_ erfahren. _'Nächstes Mal'_ , bist du _wahnsinnig?_ Hör auf damit! Eines Tages wird es dich umbringen, hör auf damit! Das Universum will dir hiermit sagen, dass du endlich damit aufhören sollst!"

Ghost atmet.

Wenn er, nachdem er zum ersten Mal verletzt worden war, gleich alles hingeschmissen hätte, dann wäre er nicht da gewesen, um Tina zu helfen; womöglich wäre Mike dann jetzt allein in dieser Wohnung und sein Leben vollkommen zerstört. Wenn er, nachdem er zum ersten Mal um ein Haar gestorben wäre, alles hingeschmissen hätte, dann gäbe es jetzt dutzende weitere Menschen, deren Leben fürchterlich in Trümmern läge, wegen etwas, an dem sie selbst keine Schuld trugen. Wenn er _jetzt_ alles hinschmeißt...

All die Menschen, die noch gar nicht wissen, welche schrecklichen Dinge ihnen womöglich bevorstehen, die nur Ghost abwenden kann, falls sie das Glück haben, dass er dann auch da ist.

Er sagt: "Ich bin müde, Finn."

Finn schweigt für eine ganze Weile. Dann senken sich quietschend die Sprungfedern des Bettsofas und heben sich wieder und kommen unter seinem Gewicht zur Ruhe, als er sich neben Ghosts Kopf auf die Matratze setzt. "Verdammt", murmelt er und reibt sich die Augen, und Ghost blinzelt müde und lässt die Augen wieder zufallen. Er ist so unendlich müde...

Finn sagt leise: "Du schuldest dieser Welt überhaupt nichts, das weißt du, oder? Schließlich hat sie dir auch noch nie etwas zurückgegeben."

Er weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll. Seltsam, dass es Finn überhaupt aufgefallen ist. Finn fällt normalerweise nicht viel auf. Aber eigentlich kann er sich nicht beklagen. Er ist gesund, hat eine Familie und ein Dach über dem Kopf, und bisher ist ihm auch noch nie etwas so Schlimmes passiert. Es geht nicht darum, ob er 'irgendwas schuldig ist'. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie Finn denkt.

Er sagt nichts. Er kann spüren, wie er langsam wieder in den Schlaf sinkt.

Die Welt schuldet einem überhaupt nichts. Das Universum ist ein kalter, gefühlloser Ort und in den Gesetzen der Physik ist kein Platz für Gerechtigkeit. Aber...

Aber wir sind hier. Aber wir können sehen, was passiert. Wir wissen, was es heißt, zu _leiden_. Wie kann man also zulassen, dass es einem anderen Menschen zustößt? Wie kann man selbst die unausweichliche Härte des Lebens ertragen, _ohne_ andere Menschen davor bewahren zu wollen? Wenn die Welt kein Mitleid kennt, müssen wir es dann nicht selbst schenken? Wenn es keine Gerechtigkeit gibt, brauchen wir dann nicht _erst recht_ Mitgefühl?

_Ich kann nicht einfach hinschmeißen. Das musst du verstehen. Hier geht es nicht um eine Gewohnheit, eine Sucht, eine Lebensaufgabe. Hier geht es um individuelle menschliche Wesen, die nichts weiter wollen, als ihr Leben zu leben. Es geht nicht um eine Strichliste an einer Tafel. Es geht um Menschenleben. Bitte, Finn, die Menschen sollten das Leben, das ihnen gegeben ist, doch auch leben WOLLEN – wie kannst du zulassen, dass es ihnen jemand anderes einfach wegnimmt...?_

Finn schnieft und Ghost hört ein schwaches Wischgeräusch; wischt er sich Tränen von der Wange? "Mann, ich dachte, du wärst tot."

Er würde sich gern bewegen, etwas sagen. Er kann nicht. Er ist so müde. Aber Finn braucht irgendeine Antwort, also macht er die Augen auf und – es ist als würde er sich aus tiefster Dunkelheit ans Licht ziehen – holt tief Luft...

Finn legt ihm seine warmen, schweren Hände über die Augen. "Schlaf weiter, du Blödmann."

Er blinzelt und lässt die Augen wieder zufallen. _Selber Blödmann_ , denkt er und lässt sich wieder in die Dunkelheit sinken. Seufzend atmet er aus.

_Es tut mir leid, Finn._

_Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid._

Als könne er ihn hören, hebt Finn die Hand und ohne sie spürt Ghost die kühle Luft an seinen Lidern. Er weiß, dass Finn ihn eigentlich versteht. Finn ist seinetwegen in die Dunkelheit hinausgegangen. Finn trägt jeden Tag eine Dienstmarke und eine Uniform. Finn versteht, vielleicht sogar mehr noch als Kurt. Finn kann tatsächlich rationale Gründe für sein Handeln finden. Ghost...

...warum war damals niemand für _ihn_ da...?

**~***~**

Wer ist der geheimnisvolle Dave, der in diesem Kapitel erwähnt wird? Die Auflösung muss noch warten bis Kapitel 11.


	2. Rückblick #2: Asche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Kapitel 9 wird kurz die Nacht erwähnt, in der Ghost zum ersten Mal verletzt bei Tina und Mike aufgetaucht ist. Dieser Rückblick erzählt aus Mikes Sicht, was damals geschehen ist. Er spielt ca 4 Jahre vor den Ereignissen von _All the Other Ghosts_.

Es hört sich an, als habe gerade jemand ein totes Fohlen auf ihre Feuertreppe fallen lassen. Mike fährt schnaubend hoch und Tina ruft, "Jesus...", und fällt seitwärts aus dem Bett. Mike rutscht auf ihre Seite, um ihr wieder ins Bett zu helfen, und sie tastet nach ihm und hält sich an ihm fest, und dann sind sie für einen Moment ganz still, im Dunkeln aneinander geklammert und vollkommen bewegungslos... bis auf das schnelle Hämmern ihrer Herzen.

Das Metall der Feuertreppe vibriert und summt noch kurz nach, bevor es wieder zur Ruhe kommt, und dann herrscht Stille.

Tina umklammert Mikes Arm, leckt sich über die Lippen und flüstert: "Heilige Scheiße, was war das?"

Er spürt das Pochen seines Herzens bis in die Ohren. "Katze?"

"So groß wie ein Kalb?"

Mike starrt auf die geschlossenen Jalousien vor dem Fenster. Tina drückt wimmernd seinen Arm: "Geh und schau nach."

"...warum soll _ich_ nachschauen...?"

"Du bist der Mann! Geh und sei ein Mann! Ich muss alle 4 Wochen meine Tage kriegen und du musst nachschauen!"

"Das ist kein Grund!", zischt er zurück, aber als er wieder zum Fenster hinüberschaut, kann er keinen Laut hören. Was immer auf ihrer Feuertreppe gelandet ist, es bewegt sich nicht mehr. Ist es gelandet und wieder verschwunden? Oder... oder ist es immer noch dort...?

Er knipst die Lampe an, hält inne und wartet auf eine Reaktion von draußen. Es kommt keine. Tina schluckt, drückt noch einmal seinen Arm und flüstert: "Nicht allein, du gehst auf keinen Fall allein... ich hole schnell ein..."

Sie schnappt sich ihren Morgenmantel und rennt aus dem Zimmer, vermutlich in die Küche, um ein Messer zu holen. Und es geht hier nicht darum, ein Mann zu sein. Es geht nicht darum, wie viel Angst er hat – das Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals – es geht darum... es geht darum, dass Tina in diesem Jahr schon genug Beängstigendes erlebt hat. Er will nicht, dass sie noch mehr durchmachen muss. Diesmal ist _er_ an der Reihe. Das ist jetzt seine Sache.

Er packt die Haarbürste, die einzige verdammte Waffe in diesem Zimmer, geht ans Fenster und reißt die Jalousien hoch, bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann.

Draußen ist nichts.

Er sieht sich genauer um und schaut nach unten. Dort ist... etwas Dunkles auf der Außentreppe, wie ein fallengelassener Müllsack. Vorsichtig macht er das Fenster auf und beugt sich hinaus und erst als Tina hinter ihm wieder die Zimmertür aufreißt und fragt, "Was...?", da erkennt er, was es ist.

Er klettert hinaus, Entsetzen schnürt ihm die Kehle zu, er versucht, nicht auf ihn zu treten, aber auf dem kalten Eisengeflecht ist nicht viel Platz. Der Umhang unter seinen bloßen Füßen ist triefend nass. Er bückt sich, hofft im Stillen, dass er sich nicht vor lauter Panik übergeben muss, schlägt die Kapuze zurück und... Ghost öffnet einen schmalen Spalt weit die Augen und schließt sie wieder.

Er ist bei Bewusstsein, er hat nur keine Kraft mehr, sich zu bewegen.

Er ist von einem starken Brandgeruch umgeben, und als Mike seinen Arm ergreift, um ihn hochzuheben, sieht er den verkohlten Stoff der Handschuhe, und die Hand, mit der er den Umhang berührt hat, ist mit feuchter Asche verschmiert. Tina steht am Fenster und ruft: "Oh mein Gott..."

Als Mike ihn von der Feuertreppe hochhebt, fällt Ghosts Kopf nach hinten und der zurückfallende Umhang gibt den fleckigen hellen, hautengen Anzug frei, der mit Brandlöchern übersät ist, als habe ihn etwas extrem Heißes umschlungen. In Mikes Armen fängt Ghost an, schwach zu husten.

*** * ***

Er ist völlig durchnässt und eiskalt, das ist das erste Problem, seine Haut ist kaltschweißig. Als Mike ihn mit Mühe aufs Bett setzt, fällt sein Kopf nach vorne und er fängt heftig zu husten an. Sein ganzer Körper krampft sich vor Schmerz zusammen und Mike starrt entsetzt auf die Verbrennung, die sich um seinen gesamten Brustkorb zieht und denkt...

_Mist. Das ist nicht nur oberflächlich._

_Mist, Mist, Mist._

Den Tränen nahe flüstert Tina: "Was sollen wir tun, was sollen wir nur tun, sollen wir einen Krankenwagen rufen...?"

"Nein", sagt Mike sofort. Es hat einen Grund, dass er zu ihnen gekommen ist. "Nein."

 _Ich... ich bin Medizinstudent. Falls du jemals... falls du jemals irgendetwas brauchst. Irgendwas, ganz egal. Ich werde dir helfen_ , hatte er gesagt, als er Tinas zierlichen, von Schluchzern geschüttelten Körper fest in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. _Egal was._

Ghost hustet und hustet und hustet hinter vorgehaltenem Handschuh, und sein Umhang beschmutzt ihre Bettdecke mit Wasser und Asche. "Eine Wärmflasche", sagt Mike. "Ein paar Handtücher, Wolldecken, egal was. Beeil dich."

"Ich... ja gut."

"Und die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche!", ruft er ihr nach, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schließt. Ghost kann immer noch nicht aufhören zu husten. Mike kann die Panik hinter jedem noch so winzigen Atemzug hören, den er fertigbringt. Er hält ihn an der Schulter fest und sagt: "Langsam, langsam, versuch ganz ruhig zu atmen, ganz langsam, versuch zu atmen... ich muss dir diesen Umhang abnehmen, du bist eiskalt, darf ich...?"

Die Augen in seinem rußgeschwärzten Gesicht sind voller Panik. Er nickt und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund, um den Husten zurückzuhalten, aber sein Atem geht pfeifend und dann schließt er die Augen und sein gesamter Körper krampft sich zusammen, als ein neuer Hustenanfall beginnt. _Mist_. Mikes Finger tasten an seinem Hals herum, er findet nicht den...

Ghost holt keuchend Luft, packt Mike am Handgelenk und lenkt seine Finger unter den Stoff, wo sie den Verschluss berühren, und ein paar Sekunden später gelingt es ihm, ihn aufzuhaken. Er zieht ihm die nasse Kapuze vom Kopf und sagt, seltsam erstaunt: "Wie zum Teufel hast du dich so verbrannt und bist gleichzeitig so _nass..._?"

Ghost schaut ihn hinter seiner vorgehaltenen Hand müde an.

Mike zieht ihm den klatschnassen Umhang vom Rücken und hilft ihm, auf zitternden Beinen aufzustehen, um ihn unter ihm herauszuziehen, aber ein neuerlicher Hustenanfall lässt seine Knie einknicken und er fällt auf die Matratze zurück. Um Himmels willen, er muss sich in diesem Zustand von weiß Gott woher hierher geschleppt haben. Warum hierher? Warum nicht... warum nicht zurück in seinen Schlupfwinkel, wo immer der auch ist; hat er denn keine... Hilfe; eine Art Team; jemanden, der ihm hilft, wenn...?

Er sieht sehr viel jünger aus, als Mike ihn in Erinnerung hat. Er sieht sogar aus, als sei er jünger als er und Tina sind.

Leise fragt er: "Bekommst du irgendwo medizinische Hilfe, wenn mal etwas schiefgeht?"

Ghost schaut ihn an, sein Brustkorb hebt sich mit jedem schmerzvollen Atemzug, und er schüttelt den Kopf.

"...kann es sein... dass du einfach nur jemand bist, der zufällig durch Wände gehen kann... du hattest nie wirklich eine Art...Ausbildung oder Hilfe oder...?"

Ghost zieht sarkastisch die Augenbrauen unter der Maske hoch, dann schließt er die Augen und ergibt sich einer erneuten Hustenattacke. Die Tür schlägt auf und Tina kommt mit einem Arm voller Handtücher herein und lässt aus lauter Hast die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche fallen. "Handtücher..."

Mike durchwühlt schnell die Notfall-Tasche, aber verdammt, da ist nichts drin, was ihm helfen könnte. Verbandsmaterial und Antiseptikum... aber er hat Verbrennungen an der Lunge, er braucht Sauerstoff, was, wenn es sich _infiziert_...?

"Oh Gott, du zitterst ja vor Kälte", sagt Tina und reibt Ghost energisch über die Arme. "Wir müssen dir das ausziehen und dich aufwärmen, ist es... okay, wenn ich..."

Er ist nicht wirklich in der Lage, sie daran zu hindern, aber er hilft ihr mit zitternden Händen, die Waffengurte zu lösen. Es gibt einen verdeckten Reißverschluss, aber als Tina versucht, ihm den Anzug vom Körper zu ziehen, zuckt er krampfhaft zusammen und sie springt erschrocken zurück. Mike lässt die Tasche fallen, um ihn am Arm festzuhalten...

...der Anzug ist in die Haut eingebrannt. Der Blick, mit dem Ghost ihn anstarrt, ist voller Panik, viel zu viel Blau um die Pupillen herum, und sein Gesicht ist unter all dem Schmutz ganz bleich. Tina sieht aus, als müsse sie jeden Augenblick anfangen zu weinen. Jemand muss jetzt Entscheidungen treffen und Mike ist es gewesen, der gesagt hat, er würde alles für ihn tun, _egal was_... und er hat es ernst gemeint...

"Du musst bitte zum Apotheken-Notdienst gehen", sagt er, nimmt einen Notizblock vom Schreibtisch und kritzelt etwas darauf. "Bring mir diese Schmerzmittel, sie sind das Morphinähnlichste, was wir ohne Rezept kriegen können, und frag nach, ob es diese Salbe auch von Ratiopharm gibt. Bitte beeil dich, Tina."

"Ich... ja. Ja, ich bin schon unterwegs." Sie nimmt ihm den Zettel aus der Hand, zieht einen Rock unter das lange T-Shirt, das sie immer zum Schlafen anhat, und zieht einen Mantel über ihren Morgenrock. "Ich beeil' mich." Sie stellt sich auf Zehenspitzen, um Mike auf die Wange zu küssen, und starrt Ghost an, der schon wieder auf dem Bett zusammengesunken hinter vorgehaltener Hand hustet; er kann sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Dann rennt sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Mike ruft ihr nach, "Nimm deine Handtasche mit!", denn er weiß, wie sie ist, wenn sie in Eile ist.

Sie können hören, wie sie klappernd ihre Schuhe anzieht, dann fällt die Wohnungstür ins Schloss. Ghost hustet und würgt, und dann hebt er die Hand und gibt einen leisen, heiseren Laut von sich.

Auf dem Handschuh ist Blut.

Benommen schaut er Mike an, schwankt auf der Bettkante sitzend leicht hin und her und macht mit einer Hand eine Schreib-Geste, wobei die blutige Handfläche als 'Papier' fungiert. Er kann nicht sprechen. Mike bringt ihm den Notizblock und schaut ihm zu, wie er heftig zitternd, feuchte Asche auf dem Papier verschmierend, schreibt, _Werde ich sterben?_

"Nein", sagt Mike sehr bestimmt. "Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Du wirst nicht sterben. Aber du musst ein Schmerzmittel nehmen, weil wir den Anzug von diesen Verbrennungen runter kriegen müssen."

Er nickt, aber sein Blick ist glasig, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, und Mike erkennt, dass er nicht einmal an den bevorstehenden Schmerz denken kann. Mike weiß nicht, wie viele Schmerzen er in dieser Nacht bereits ausgestanden hat. Er hört, wie sich im Zimmer nebenan der Wasserkocher abschaltet und ihm fällt wieder ein, dass er Tina aufgetragen hat, eine Wärmflasche zu bringen. Oh Gott, Ghost ist immer noch total unterkühlt und es ist noch so viel zu tun und er hat keine Krankenschwestern, keine Instrumente und keine Hilfe...

_Manchmal musst du einfach tun, was du tun musst. Was denkst du wohl, was er jede Nacht macht?_

*** * ***

Mike ist froh, dass Tina nicht dabei ist, als er den Anzug von den Verbrennungen abzieht, denn das ist nicht schön. Er muss ignorieren, wie Ghost auf seinen zusammengerollten Handschuh beißt, um nicht zu schreien, obwohl jeder Muskel seines Körpers zum Zerreißen gespannt ist, aber mithilfe von warmem Wasser kann er den Stoff ablösen. Er ist nicht in die Haut eingebrannt, sondern klebt nur an Blut und... Wundflüssigkeit fest. Die Verbrennungen sind nicht etwa mehrere Minuten alt, sondern sie sind mehrere _Stunden_ alt. Was hat er nur gemacht, während der Anzug an seiner Haut festklebte...?

Es ist leichter, als das Kostüm weg ist. Mike reinigt die ringförmige Verbrennung um Ghosts Brustkorb und murmelt: "Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber die Blasen sind ein gutes Zeichen. Sie bedeuten, dass es nur eine Verbrennung zweiten Grades ist, du wirst wieder gesund."

Ghost schaut benommen auf ihn hinab, aber etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sagt, _Von wegen 'gutes Zeichen'._ Mikes Mundwinkel zucken und er macht sich weiter daran, die Wunde so behutsam wie möglich zu reinigen, bevor er in die Küche geht und mit einer Rolle Frischhaltefolie zurückkommt, der Ghost einen müden, verständnislosen Blick schenkt. "Nur bis Tina mit der Salbe zurückkommt und ich es ordentlich verbinden kann", sagt Mike, aber...

...etwas ist seltsam an der Art, wie er da sitzt: halbnackt, die Arme unbeholfen um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, wobei er versucht, die Verbrennungen nicht zu berühren. Mike glaubt nicht, dass Kälte der Grund ist, warum er sich so abschirmt und Mikes Blick meidet. Er weiß nicht, was...

Er erinnert sich, wie Tina sich weinend an Ghost geklammert hatte, und an den stillen, traurig-mitleidenden Blick, mit dem er sie angeschaut hatte, während er sie einfach nur festhielt.

Er ist fast noch ein Kind, genau wie sie. Sicher muss er jede Nacht _Schreckliches_ mitansehen, und...

...es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass er das macht. Mit vor Unbehagen hochgezogenen Schultern sitzt er in sich zusammengesunken auf Mikes Bett und starrt auf den Teppich, während sein keuchender Atem schneller wird.

Während seiner Ausbildung zum Arzt hat Mike schon oft dieses seltsam ungleiche Kräfteverhältnis gespürt, wenn er in seinem Krankenhauskittel neben einem halb-entkleideten Patienten steht, aber das ist in einer Klinik, es ist sachlich und nicht unerwartet. Aber noch nie hat er diesen Machtunterschied so intensiv gespürt wie jetzt – _er selbst_ hat sich noch nie vorher so gefühlt. Ihm sinkt das Herz, als er sieht, wie Ghost immer mehr den Kopf einzieht und die Finger fester an seine nackte Haut presst...

Mikes erster Impuls ist, zu ihm hinzugehen und ihn zu berühren, aber sein Instinkt sagt ihm, dass das genau das Falsche wäre; das Schlimmste, was er machen könnte. Er räuspert sich und sagt: "Alles ist gut. Ich bin Arzt. Wir müssen diese Wunde abdecken. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie sich entzündet, oder willst du später in der Notaufnahme landen und das alles erklären müssen? Kannst du bitte deine Arme hochheben?"

Er schlägt einen professionellen Ton an und Ghost schaut ihn an, mit seinen struppig-nassen Asche-verschmierten Haaren, Gesicht und Maske rauchgeschwärzt, eine ringförmige Brandwunde voller Blasen um den nackten Brustkorb. Dann schluckt er und nickt, und lässt Mike behutsam die Folie um seinen Oberkörper wickeln, damit er ihn anschließend in eine Wolldecke hüllen und wärmer einpacken kann. Als Ghost die Decke an seinem Hals fester zusammenzieht und den Kopf senkt, um kraftlos und keuchend zu husten, denkt Mike: _d_ _iesen Kapuzenumhang trägt er nicht nur wegen seiner Geheimen Identität..._

Er lässt ihn mit einer Wärmflasche auf dem Bett sitzen, während er ihm einen Tee kocht, denn er muss seine Körpertemperatur erhöhen und ihm Flüssigkeit zuführen. Er muss völlig dehydriert sein. Von der Hüfte abwärts steckt er immer noch in dem nassen, kalten Anzug, aber Mike schlägt gar nicht erst vor, ihn auszuziehen – er vermutet, dass es Ghost lieber sein wird, wenn ihm Tina dabei hilft. In eine Decke gehüllt, über die Wärmflasche mit der gestrickten Katzenhülle gebeugt, scheint er sich langsam zu entspannen, trotz seines in Plastik gewickelten Brustkorbs und der offensichtlichen Schmerzen; immer noch benommen, akzeptiert er mit zuckendem Lächeln eine Tasse Tee, mit mehr aufrichtiger und schüchterner Dankbarkeit, als Mike erwartet hätte.

Er trinkt einen Schluck und verzieht das Gesicht. Selbst seine Lippen sind schwarz vom Ruß, wahrscheinlich ist das alles, was er schmeckt. Mike holt einen Waschlappen und wäscht ihm das Gesicht wie bei einem kleinen Kind. Er schließt die Augen, und obwohl er eine Grimmasse zieht, wehrt er sich nicht. Mit leiser kratzig-heiserer Stimme sagt er: "V-Vielen Dank."

"Kein Problem. Versuch lieber, nicht zu sprechen, wenn es wehtut."

Er trinkt noch ein paar Schlucke Tee und seufzt aus tiefstem Herzen. Mike erinnert sich daran, wie Ghost ihm Tina zurückgebracht hatte. Er erinnert sich an die Gewissheit, wie fürchterlich es hätte ausgehen können, wenn niemand dagewesen wäre, um ihr zu helfen. Er erinnert sich, wie sie drei Tage lang fast ununterbrochen geweint und sich dann eine Stunde lang unter die Dusche gestellt hatte, bis sie mit roten Augen und nassen Haaren, aber mit geradem Rücken und selbstsicher wieder herausgekommen war, um sich sofort wieder ihre Kamera zu schnappen. Seitdem hat sie viel mit dem Thema Identität gearbeitet und mit den Spuren, die Menschen in der Stadt hinterlassen – und den Spuren, die sie _nicht_ hinterlassen, nicht hinterlassen können... als wären sie Geister...

Und Mike hatte still und entschlossen im Krankenhaus gearbeitet und das getan, wovon er weiß, dass es seine Pflicht ist, weil es sich sein Vater immer für ihn gewünscht hat, aber zum ersten Mal ist es wirklich auch seine _Berufung_ _._ Menschen werden vom Leben verletzt und Mike flickt sie wieder zusammen. Er trägt zwar weder Maske noch Umhang, wenn er es tut, aber seit jenem Tag tut er, was er kann.

"Warum bist du nicht... entschuldige, hier, schreib die Antwort auf, schone deine Stimme. Warum bist du nicht in ein Krankenhaus gegangen?"

Ghost schaut ihn an, dann stellt er den Becher auf den Nachttisch und nimmt wieder den angebotenen Stift und das Papier zur Hand. Seine Handschrift ist nicht mehr so zittrig, aber auch bei weitem noch nicht ordentlich, als er in einer merkwürdig kindlichen, schwungvollen Schrift schreibt, _Ich habe ein paar Verbrecherbanden in der Stadt gegen mich aufgebracht. In einer Notaufnahme aufzukreuzen, wäre also ziemlich riskant für mich + dann ist da auch noch die Maske._

"Du könntest sie daran hindern, dich zu demaskieren."

Er zuckt die Schultern und schreibt, _Darf es nicht riskieren._ _Es gibt Leute_ _, die ich schützen muss._ Er tippt ein paar Mal mit dem Stift aufs Papier, fast wäre sein Blick nach oben gewandert, aber dann hält er ihn doch schuldbewusst gesenkt. _Ich werde nicht wiederkommen. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht_

Mike hält seine Hand fest. "Hey, ich habe gesagt, wir sind für dich da, falls du irgendwas brauchst. Und dazu stehe ich immer noch."

Ghost schaut ihn mit seltsam bangem Blick schweigend an und schüttelt fast unmerklich den Kopf.

Und dann geht die Wohnungstür auf und Tina eilt herein. "Ich habe alles bekommen, was du gesagt hast, und zusätzlich noch Hustenpastillen, ich dachte..."

Mike... hätte beinahe losgelacht – Hustenpastillen werden hier nicht helfen, aber der gehetzte Blick auf Ghosts Gesicht bringt ihn zum Schweigen: dieses stille _Nein_ , diese stille Feststellung, dass selbst _das_ schon zu viel von ihnen verlangt ist. "Egal was", murmelt Mike leise und aufrichtig und steht auf, als Tina ins Schlafzimmer kommt und mit einer Tube Verbrennungssalbe in der Hand herumwedelt. "Sie hat gesagt, die hier wäre gut!"

"Danke Tina."

Ghost lächelt mit nervös zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Tina schaut ihn an und scheint nicht zu wissen, ob sie weinen oder sein Lächeln erwidern soll.

*** * ***

Später geht Mike noch einmal zur Apotheke, als er eine bessere Vorstellung davon hat, was Ghost brauchen wird, um wieder gesund zu werden, ohne zu einem Arzt zu müssen. Unterwegs kommt er an einem Zeitungskiosk vorbei, sieht die Morgenausgabe der Zeitung dort liegen, bleibt stehen und starrt das grobkörnige Titelfoto an.

Das Gebäude hinter ihm brennt lichterloh, und der Feuerwehrmann hält ihm den Sauerstoff hin. Gierig drückt er sich die Sauerstoffmaske aufs Gesicht. _Brandstiftung fordert 8 Opfer_ _,_ beginnt die Schlagzeile _. New Yorks neuer Held rettet 12 Menschen_ _leben_ _._

Zwölf. Zwölf Menschen, heilige Scheiße, kein Wunder, dass er kaum noch sprechen kann. Wie oft ist er da wieder _reingegangen?_ Er kauft eine Zeitung. Feuerwehrmann, denkt er. Endlich hat er herausgefunden, wie er sich so verbrannt hat und gleichzeitig so durchnässt worden ist...

*** * ***

Mike wird von Tina aufgeweckt, als sie neben ihm aufsteht und barfuß über den Fußboden läuft. Er liegt auf dem Bettsofa, auf dem sie sich zusammengekuschelt hatten, nachdem sie den Superhelden endlich davon überzeugen konnten, dass er sich schlecht auf den Heimweg machen kann, solange er ohne Hilfe nicht einmal stehen kann, und ihn überredeten, sich in ihr Bett zu legen. Als sie die Schlafzimmertür öffnet und hinter sich wieder zumacht, dreht er sich auf die Seite und setzt sich auf.

Er hört das leise Knarren der Bodendielen, das Quietschen der Matratzenfedern, das leise Murmeln ihrer Stimmen im Zimmer nebenan. Er hört ihn reden, aber das löst sofort wieder eine Hustenattacke aus, die eine ganze Weile dauert, während Tina weiterspricht. Dann hört er leises Gespräch und ihre Stimmen sind kaum hörbar und schwer auseinanderzuhalten.

Mike wartet auf eine Pause in ihrer Unterhaltung – hauptsächlich redet Tina – er zählt bis dreißig, dann klopft er und öffnet die Tür.

Ghost hat sich das Kostüm angezogen, das sie zum Trocknen über den Heizkörper gehängt hatten, es ist immer noch dreckig von der vergangenen Nacht. Auf dem Umhang sieht man die Flecke kaum, weil er so dunkel ist, obwohl Mike ziemlich sicher ist, dass der schwerere Stoff wahrscheinlich noch feucht ist. Tina muss ihn gerade noch daran gehindert haben, heimlich zu verschwinden. Jetzt sitzt er neben ihr auf dem Bett und sie hat eine Hand auf seine gelegt, im Handschuh auf der Matratze. Er schaut Mike nicht an, sondern hält den Blick auf den Teppich gerichtet. Er sieht müde und schuldbewusst aus und in dem schwachen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne auch seltsam verbraucht, seltsam fehl am Platz. Es ist schwer, sich einen Ort vorzustellen, an den er passen könnte. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht – wie merkwürdig so ein Superheld bei Tageslicht wirkt...

Tina wischt sich mit der Hand über die Wangen und drückt seine Hand. "Es ist besser als nichts", sagt sie. "Oder?"

Er blickt nicht auf. Mike schluckt und sagt: "Du musst dich ein paar Wochen lang schonen, damit deine Lungen heilen können, aber wenn du willst, dass ich dich zwischendurch nochmal untersuche, dann weißt du, wo du uns finden kannst. Die Feuertreppe steht dir immer offen."

Sein Blick wandert in die Zimmerecke. Die Kapuze ist noch feucht, die Verbände sind unter dem verschmutzten Kostüm erkennbar, einer seiner Waffengurte baumelt von seiner freien Hand – es muss viel zu schmerzhaft sein, ihn über diese Verbrennung anzulegen – und er sieht aus, als sei es sein größter Wunsch, unsichtbar zu sein, unberührbar, nicht hier, nicht im Angesicht von zwei Menschen, die ihm _helfen_ wollen.

Mike sagt: "Ich hab' dir ein paar Sachen zum Mitnehmen gerichtet. Einen Moment."

Im Wohnzimmer hebt er den Beutel von der Apotheke hoch und überprüft den Inhalt. Seine Lungen sind wohl doch nicht so schwer verbrannt wie er befürchtet hat. Die Brandblasen lassen darauf schließen, dass, was auch immer durch ihn _hindurchgegangen_ ist, nicht so heiß war, wie es hätte sein können. Er bedauert immer noch, dass er ihm keinen Sauerstoff besorgen konnte, aber daran ist leider nichts zu ändern, nachdem er nur eingeschränkten Zugang zu medizinischem Material hat. Er denkt bereits darüber nach...

(Aber wie den Sauerstoff ungesehen aus der Klinik schaffen? Außer er findet einen Online-Lieferanten...)

Es muss Gründe geben für das, was er tut, denn wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist dieser Superheld einfach nur ein Junge mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, aber die allein sind noch lange nicht Grund genug für all das – es muss auch ein Warum geben...

Mike nimmt den Beutel mit zurück ins Schlafzimmer und hält ihn Ghost hin, der ihn anstarrt, als könne er ihm irgendwie gefährlich werden. Dann nimmt er ihn entgegen, aber als er etwas sagen will, muss er so heftig husten, dass er ihn aufs Bett legen muss, um sich die Hand vor den Mund halten zu können. Als der Husten endlich nachlässt, krächzt er mit rauer Stimme hinter vorgehaltener Hand ein, "Danke schön", öffnet den Beutel und schaut verwundert hinein.

"In erster Linie Schmerzmittel. Beachte die Dosierungsvorschrift, nimm nicht zu viel. Bleib im Bett - wenigstens so lange, bis du wieder atmen kannst, okay? Sag... sag einfach, du hättest einen Atemwegsinfekt oder sowas. Die Grippe."

Ghost hebt seinen Waffengurt auf und lässt ihn in den Beutel fallen, den er oben zusammenknüllt. Mit einer Stimme, rau und heiser wie gebrannte Erde, flüstert er noch einmal, "Vielen Dank", und dann, "Es tut mir leid... für das ganze Durcheinander."

Und dann ist er verschwunden. Einfach verschwunden, und Tinas Hand fällt auf die Matratze und sie keucht auf und zieht sie erschrocken zurück. Sie hören weder die Bodendielen knarren, noch sehen sie die Jalousien wackeln, er ist einfach weg. Mike steht für einen Moment sehr, sehr still da und kann nicht einmal mehr blinzeln, und Tina wischt sich noch einmal mit beiden Händen über die Augen und sagt erstickt: "Ich wollte doch nur helfen, ich wollte mich bei ihm _bedanken_..."

Mike zögert einen Augenblick, bevor er sich auf die Stelle setzt, an der eben noch Ghost gesessen hat, denn er kann nicht mehr hier sein, er ist _nirgendwo_. Er legt den Arm um Tina. "Du _hast_ geholfen. Hey, das hast du, Tina..."

Sie klammert die Hand in den Stoff an seiner Brust. "Wir werden ihn niemals wiedersehen, oder?"

Er hält sie fest an sich gedrückt und schweigt, während sie an seiner Schulter weint. Er denkt daran, wie Ghost ihren Blicken ausgewichen ist, wie er in sich zusammengesunken ist, als er sich zu entblößt fühlte. Er überlegt, dass er nur ein Junge ist, genau wie er – wie muss sein Leben wohl aussehen? Mike hat immer gedacht, eine Nachtschicht in der Notaufnahme sei der reine Wahnsinn, aber welchen Mist muss Ghost wohl mitansehen? Er denkt daran, wie er auf seine Frage hin den Kopf geschüttelt hat, diese resignierte Akzeptanz in seinem Blick, als er es tat, _Nein, nein, da ist niemand zum Helfen. Nur ich._

Er denkt, _Wie_ _einsam_ _kann ein Mensch sein?_

Er reibt Tina den Rücken und sagt: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Er weiß es nicht. Es hängt von vielen Faktoren ab. Es hängt davon ab, in welche Schwierigkeiten er gerät; es hängt davon ab, wie gut er damit zurechtkommt, allein zu sein...

*** * ***

Es ist drei Monate später, Tina sitzt lesend im Bett und Mike zieht nach dem Duschen gerade ein T-Shirt über, als ihre Feuertreppe unter einer schweren Last aufstöhnt.

Tina lässt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihr Buch fallen und Mike holt tief Luft...

...und sagt: "Kannst du die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche holen? Ich habe sie mit einem Vorrat aus dem Krankenhaus aufgestockt, für alle Fälle."

Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob ihre Augen vor Freude glänzen oder ob es doch eher Tränen sind, als sie die Bettdecke zur Seite wirft und aus dem Bett springt. Mike geht zum Fenster und zieht die Jalousien hoch.

**~***~**


	3. Rückblick #3: Ohne Titel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte erzählt von den 4 Malen, als Ghost Officer Hudson gerettet hat, und von dem einen Mal, als Finn Ghost gerettet hat.
> 
> Eine Ergänzung zu dieser Unterhaltung in Kapitel 12:  
> "Sie denken sich sowieso nichts dabei. Jeder weiß, dass du mir damals das Leben gerettet hast."  
> "Welches Mal meinst du genau?", fragt Kurt (...) "Denn mittlerweile habe ich dich schon vier Mal gerettet, und herzlichen Dank auch für das eine Mal, ganz ehrlich..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesen [Rückblick](https://rainjoyswriting.livejournal.com/175594.html) hat Rainjoy am 14. Juli 2013 geschrieben, einen Tag nach Cory Monteiths tragischem Tod.
> 
> **Rainjoy** : 'But it's mostly just the backstory of those four times the Ghost saved Officer Hudson, and at least one time he saved him back. Given the subject matter it *does talk about death some*, if you don't need that tonight then I really really wouldn't. Don't worry about commenting, don't read if you're not in the mood, just, there's nothing I can do but write, and if anyone wants to have a story to not have to deal with reality right now, that's the only thing I can *do*.'

Das erste Mal, dass Ghost ihm das Leben rettet, ist gleichzeitig das erste Mal, dass er ihn in seiner Ghost-Aufmachung sieht.

Er hat kaum Ähnlichkeit mit Kurt. Er sieht aus wie... Finn hat keinen Vergleich dafür. Dieser pechschwarze Umhang in der Nacht, als Finns Taschenlampe über den Boden rollt und er seine zu Boden gefallene Waffe nicht finden kann; er ist auf Händen und Knien und schaut plötzlich in die wild blickenden Augen dieses Kerls mit der Skimaske, der weit mit einem Brecheisen ausholt, um ihm den Schädel einzuschlagen. Finn bleibt nicht mal genügend Zeit um –

Eine bleiche Hand packt das Brecheisen-schwingende Handgelenk, ein dunkler Umhang bauscht sich auf, ein blasser Ellbogen trifft den Kerl mitten ins Gesicht und er fällt zu Boden wie ein nasser Sack. Finn schließt die Finger um seine Waffe, reißt sie hoch und durch den seltsam verzerrten Lichtstrahl, den seine Taschenlampe vom Boden aus wirft, sieht er...

...ihn.

Er weiß, dass in diesem Kostüm sein magerer kleiner Stiefbruder steckt, weil er weiß, _dass er Ghost ist_ , aber als Finn dort auf dem kalten Asphalt kniet und mit seiner Waffe auf ihn zielt, lässt Ghost den bewusstlosen Typen, den er immer noch am Boden festhält, auf die Seite rollen, damit er ordentlich atmen kann, dann steht er wieder auf mit diesem dunklen, dunklen Umhang, der ihn völlig einhüllt, und sieht nicht im Geringsten aus wie Kurt. Und als er die Waffe sieht, zuckt er die Schultern und sagt: "Sie würden einfach durch mich hindurchgehen, das weißt du."

Finns Hände werden kraftlos und seltsam taub, er lässt die Waffe sinken, sein Mund bleibt offen stehen, aber er ist noch zu sehr außer Atem, um etwas zu sagen. Draußen heulen Sirenen auf, als noch mehr Polizei den Lagerhaus-Einbruch erreicht, den Officer Hudson vielleicht lieber nicht im Alleingang hätte erkunden sollen. Und Ghost schaut auf das kaputte Fenster, durch das sowohl die Ganoven als auch Finn hereingeklettert sind, sagt, "Oh sieh nur, du hast die Situation ganz im Alleingang gerettet", und verschwindet.

Und Finn kann nicht ein einziges Wort dazu sagen. Die anderen Polizisten machen von außen die Tore auf und gratulieren Finn und klopfen ihm auf die Schulter, und am Ende seiner Schicht will jeder diesem Neuling, der mal ein verdammt guter Polizist sein wird, ein Bier ausgeben. Finn ist von den Ereignissen dieser Nacht noch viel zu verblüfft, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er überhaupt nichts gemacht hat, denn es war... es war...

Und es ist wieder mal so typisch Kurt, dass Finn noch nicht mal die Gelegenheit bekommt, zu sagen, 'Was zum Teufel, Mann', und natürlich hat Kurt auch absolut Recht damit, dass alle Finn für den großen Helden halten.

Aber am nächsten Tag ruft er ihn an, um ihm doch noch zu sagen: "Was zum _Teufel_ , Mann."

Kurt gähnt und sagt: _"Du kannst mir ein anderes Mal_ _danken._ _Trägst du diese schreckliche Jeansjacke mit den Aufnähern?"_

Finn schaut auf seinen Ärmel hinab und fragt argwöhnisch: "Warum?"

Kurt sagt, _"Ich rede nicht mir dir, wenn du diese Jacke trägst, sonst_ _fängt mein Ohr_ _an zu bluten"_ , und legt auf.

Also bedankt er sich nicht und außerdem hat Kurt es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verdient.

*** * ***

Als er ihm zum zweiten Mal das Leben rettet, errichtet Finn gerade eine Absperrung um einen umgestürzten Tanklaster, der nicht die vorgeschriebenen Warntafeln hat und dessen Fahrer kaum englisch spricht. Sie warten auf die Ankunft der Spezialisten, die herausfinden sollen, was zum Teufel der Tanker geladen hat, bevor sie sich daranmachen, ihn wieder aufzurichten. Sie müssen die gesamte Straße absperren und es ist alles ziemlich mühsam, und gerade als Finn sich dem LKW nähert, um die Fahrzeugpapiere zu holen, damit er herausfinden kann, ob vielleicht jemand in der Speditionsfirma weiß, was in diesem Tank drin ist... da explodiert er.

In dem Moment als es passiert, weiß er nicht, dass es eine Explosion ist. Da ist nur ein unglaublich helles Licht und dann unglaubliche Dunkelheit und er kann nicht mehr atmen.

Kann nicht atmen, kann nicht atmen, als wäre er unter Wasser, aber er kann nichts in seine Lungen einsaugen. Er macht den Mund auf, um zu schreien, und es ist, als sei er innerhalb einer soliden Masse, er kann keine Luft ausstoßen, um einen Laut von sich zu geben, und jemand hält ihn am Handgelenk fest... und Finn versucht verzweifelt, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien...

Dann stürzt er plötzlich aus der festen Masse heraus ins Dunkle und schreit, während sich sein Sturz beschleunigt, er auf etwas Weiches fällt, sich hochrappelt und eine Stimme ihn anschreit: "Alles ist gut, es ist gut, Officer Hudson, hören Sie auf..."

Er packt den Kerl, der immer noch seinen Arm festhält, an der Schulter, und als eine Taschenlampe aufleuchtet, starrt er in Kurts maskiertes Gesicht, ganz bleich unter der dunklen Kapuze. "Alles gut", sagt er und berührt ihn am Arm. "Finn – ?"

Finn schreit ihn an: _"Zum Teufel, Mann?"_

Kurt – Ghost, herrje – verzieht das Gesicht unter der Kapuze und sagt: "Würdest du bitte aufhören zu schreien?" Und Finn schaut sich um; sie stehen auf... Bahngleisen, sie sind in einem U-Bahn-Tunnel, was zum –

"Der Tanklaster ist in die Luft geflogen", sagt Ghost und schaut ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht. "Geht es dir gut? Bitte schrei nicht. Die Explosion dürfte dich wirklich nicht taub gemacht haben, ich dachte, ich hätte dich unter die Erde gezogen, bevor – "

"Du kannst nicht einfach... du hast mich _unter die Straße_ gezogen?"

Ghost breitet schulterzuckend die Arme aus. "Entweder das oder ich hätte dich mit einer Spachtel von der Straße gekratzt – und übrigens: _nichts zu danken_. Komm schon, ich bringe dich wieder nach oben. Die Leute müssen erfahren, dass du nicht tot bist, bevor sich alles verkompliziert, und außerdem werden sie Hilfe brauchen."

"Du hast... du hast einfach..."

...diese Explosion hätte ihn in winzige verkohlte Fetzen zerrissen.

"Komm schon", sagt Ghost so sanft, als sähe Finn tatsächlich so vollkommen traumatisiert aus, wie er sich fühlt. Er nimmt seinen Arm und zieht ihn vorwärts. "Ich bringe dich zum nächsten Bahnhof, von dort kannst du wieder zurück an die Oberfläche. Du musst ihnen erzählen, was passiert ist, eine andere Lösung fällt mir nicht ein, sonst werden sie noch vermuten, dass _du_ derjenige bist, der durch Wände gehen kann."

"Du hast einfach..." Er versucht zu begreifen, dass er noch am Leben ist. Er versucht zu begreifen, dass sie diese Unterhaltung nicht führen würden, wäre Kurt auch nur ein klein wenig langsamer gewesen. Finn würde nie mehr irgendwelche Unterhaltungen führen und er _wüsste_ nicht einmal, dass er es nicht mehr kann. Er hätte einfach aufgehört zu existieren. Das übersteigt seine Vorstellungskraft.

"Komm schon", säuselt sein Stiefbruder in einem leisen Sing-Sang, als wäre er Finns Mutter. "Alles ist gut. Du wirst dich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen, das verspreche ich."

"Du hast einfach..."

"Ich weiß."

"Du hast einfach..."

"Ich weiß. Jetzt komm, Officer Hudson, einen Fuß vor den anderen..."

"...du hast einfach..."

Wie ein Wiegenlied, "Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist nicht mehr weit, einfach nur hier lang", und er zieht ihn hinter sich her die Gleise entlang, im tiefdunklen Umhang, die Ruhe in Person.

Am nächsten Morgen ruft Finn ihn an. "Folgst du mir etwa nachts? Bist du neuerdings mein persönlicher Stalker?"

_"Was? Ja, Finn, das ist das Allerwichtigste, was ich mir vorstellen kann, um meine Nächte damit zu verbringen; du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich nie mehr als fünf Stunden Schlaf bekomme; du bist ganz offensichtlich der einzige Zweck für Kostüm und Umhang."_

"Warte, was?"

_"Oh, tut mir leid, du kannst schließlich am Telefon nicht sehen, wenn ich das 'Sarkasmus'-Schild hochhalte. Wenn ich draußen unterwegs bin, dann bemerke ich gewöhnlich einen Verkehrstau, der sich über mehrere Blocks hinzieht, Finn, und es ist ein Glück, dass ich ihn bemerkt habe, findest du nicht? Ach übrigens, Rachel ist in dich verliebt."_

"W...was?"

_"Sie hat buchstäblich nicht aufgehört, von dir zu reden, seit du mir beim Umzug geholfen hast. Es ist unglaublich lästig. Bitte fang nichts mit ihr an. Die Kombination eures Modegeschmacks wäre einfach... ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst wird mir schwindelig. Ich muss los, ich habe Vorlesung."_

"Rachel? Deine seltsame Mitbewohnerin Rachel?"

_"Nein, eine der vielen anderen Rachels, mit denen ich gerade zusammengezogen bin. Schönen Tag noch, Finn._ " Kurt legt auf.

Finn ist viel zu verblüfft, um 'danke schön' zu sagen. Er kann auch immer noch nicht fassen, wofür er ihm tatsächlich zu danken hat.

Finn denkt an Kurts gruselige, kleine Mitbewohnerin, die ihn immer so anstarrt. Dann schaut er sich im Spiegel an und denkt, _So gruselig ist sie gar nicht_. Aber allein schon beim Versuch, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, würde er einen steifen Hals kriegen, weshalb es wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee wäre.

Dann denkt er, _Was hat Kurt dagegen, wie Rachel sich anzieht? Ihre Kleider sind einfach nur süße Mädchenkleider, oder? Was zum Teufel weiß Kurt denn schon, als hätte er das letzte Wort, wenn es um_ _Mode_ _geht. Kurt versteht nicht mal, wie viel praktischer diese Clipkrawatten sind._

Er versucht, nicht länger an diesen dunklen, dunklen Umhang zu denken.

_*** * *** _

Beim dritten Mal ist es Puckzilla.

Was zum Teufel soll man denn machen, wenn man zu einer Bank gerufen wird, die gerade von einem _Dinosaurier_ ausgeraubt wird? Er schleudert ein Auto aus dem Weg und dreht sich im Kreis, sein langer Schwanz schmettert den Polizisten, der vor Finn gestanden hat, gegen eine Straßenlaterne, wobei die Schwanzspitze noch Finns Hand streift. Der Schmerz ist unglaublich, Finn schreit auf, seine Waffe fliegt durch die Luft und er hebt den Blick, als der Dinosaurier sich fauchend noch schneller dreht und der Schwanz schon wieder näherkommt und...

...da ist ein dunkler Umhang im hellen Tageslicht, eine Hand packt Finn am Arm und der Schwanz geht durch sie beide hindurch.

Er spürt, wie er durch ihn hindurchgeht, spürt die kraftvolle Bewegung, und ihm wird übel, als er seine Haut, Knochen, Muskeln, Herz, Lungen passiert...

Und Ghost stößt ihn zurück und schreit ihn an, "Bring dich außer Reichweite!" und Finn kann spüren, wie stark seine Hand zittert; er schaut ihn an und kann sehen, wie viel Angst _Kurt_ hat.

Mit so etwas hatte er noch nie zu tun. Ein anderer Super, ein Super, der seine Kräfte für Verbrechen nutzt, und er sieht, wie riesig dieser Kerl ist, auf den sein magerer Stiefbruder jetzt zugeht. Die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, hebt er den Kopf in dieser dunklen Kapuze und stellt sich ihm entgegen, damit er sich nicht stattdessen gegen die hilflosen Polizisten und Passanten wendet.

Und Finn findet keine Gelegenheit, ihm zu danken. Nicht während des Wahnsinns, der sich da vor seinen Augen abspielt (sein Herzschlag pocht so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er fast nichts anderes hören kann, und sein einziger Gedanke ist, dass _Burt_ das womöglich mitansieht – über ihren Köpfen schwebt ein Presse-Hubschrauber und von Puckzillas Klauen flattern Fetzen von Ghosts zerrissenem Umhang zu Boden; für eine Sekunde denkt Finn, diese Klauen hätten ihn am Hals gepackt, aber sie gehen einfach durch ihn hindurch und beinahe hätte Finn Kurts Namen laut herausgeschrien), und auch nicht, nachdem alles vorbei ist, als Ghost wegstolpert, als hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Beine; als er neben einem Streifenwagen stehenbleibt, um sich daran abzustützen, eine Hand an seinem Kopf, als hätte Puckzillas Schrei, während er ihn heimgesucht hat, _auch ihm_ zugesetzt.

Ein anderer Polizist packt ihn am Handgelenk und Ghost reißt erschrocken den Kopf hoch und sieht sich einer Waffe und Handschellen gegenüber... und dann ist er weg, verschwunden, und der Polizist flucht und Finn rennt zu ihm hin.

"Was zum Teufel", schreit er, "Was zum Teufel, er hat uns geholfen – "

"Herrje, Hudson, er könnte jederzeit zum Superschurken werden. Wir wissen nicht, ob er nicht genau jetzt in diesem Augenblick in diese Bank stiefelt, um die ganze Kohle mitzunehmen, die der Dino fallengelassen hat – "

"Er hat _geholfen_ , zum Teufel noch mal..."

Der Typ verzieht verächtlich den Mund. "Du bist doch nicht etwa scharf auf die Super-Tunte. Ich weiß, dass du nicht besonders helle bist, und es ist schwer zu sagen, aber er ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Kerl – "

Das ist der Moment, in dem Finn weit ausholt und ein anderer Polizist von hinten seinen Arm festhält, und danach wird es für eine ganze Weile ziemlich laut und unschön und Finn bekommt eine Disziplinarstrafe – aber sein Arschloch-Kollege auch, weil Finn die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lässt. Wenn sie schon sagen, dass in einer modernen Polizeieinheit kein Platz ist für Homophobie, dann sollen sie es auch gefälligst durchsetzen, denn sein kleiner Bruder ist schwul und deshalb wird er diese Scheiße nicht ignorieren...

Außerdem weiß jeder, dass der Geist von New York Officer Hudson jetzt schon zweimal das Leben gerettet hat, weshalb sie gewissermaßen akzeptieren, dass er pro-Super eingestellt ist – so ungelegen das auch ist in seinem Beruf.

Als Finn ihn hinterher anruft, sagt Kurt, _"Finn, ich habe Kopfschmerzen"_ , und legt auf.

*** * ***

Das vierte Mal.

Es ist eine ganze Zeit vergangen und diesmal erreicht die Polizei erst den Tatort, als Ghost bereits mittendrin ist – es müssen ungefähr dreißig Leute sein. Finn hat keine Ahnung, um welche Gangs es sich handelt, aber es wimmelt von Baseballschlägern, Messern und Schusswaffen und direkt um Ghost herum hat sich die Gang-Rivalität plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst. Er hat eine kleine Blase der Brüderliebe um sich herum geschaffen, in der die gegnerischen Gangmitglieder aufhören, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, und stattdessen mit aller Macht versuchen, _ihn_ zu töten.

Finn sieht, dass er ziemlich in Bedrängnis ist. Er kämpft wie ein Wilder und Finn wusste nicht einmal, dass er das überhaupt kann, denn er ist so _schnell_ und so... so _gut_. Sein magerer kleiner Stiefbruder tritt diesen Typen so richtig in den Arsch; er haut einem den Ellbogen zwischen die Augen, während er einem anderen mit dem Knie unters Kinn tritt; einen der Kerle hat er im Schwitzkasten, aber Finn kann sehen, wie er langsam panisch wird. Er weiß, dass sie ihm zahlenmäßig haushoch überlegen sind, und als die bewaffneten Polizisten schreiend am Rand des Gewühls auftauchen...

...da scheinen die Kämpfenden über die Neuankömmlinge Ghost fast zu vergessen. Sie richten ihre Waffen auf die Polizei und als einer von ihnen sich umdreht, um auf Finn zu zielen, schreit Ghost auf und rammt ihm seine Hand in den Kopf... und als er schreiend zu Boden stürzt, erfasst einen anderen die Panik und er zielt auf Ghost.

Finn, der Kurt kennt, sieht, wie er... zögert.

Denn er steht mitten im Menschengewühl und wenn er eine Kugel gefahrlos durch seinen Körper hindurchgehen lässt, wie er das gewöhnlich macht, dann wird diese Kugel jemand anderen treffen. Das ist die Entscheidung, die er treffen muss: ghosten und zulassen, dass jemand anderes erschossen wird, oder sich selbst erschießen lassen.

Und Finn, der Kurt kennt, weiß, dass er nicht die Zeit hat, darauf zu spekulieren, wie Kurt sich entscheiden wird. Er richtet seine Waffe auf den Typen und drückt ab. Der Kerl schafft es, zweimal zu feuern, bevor Finns Kugel seinen Ellbogen zerfetzt, aber Finn hört nur Ghosts schrecklich erstickten Schrei...

In diesem chaotischen Durcheinander aus Körpern ist jemand anderes zwischen Ghost und diese Waffe geraten.

Finn wird niemals wissen, ob er geghostet ist oder nicht.

Ghosts heller Anzug unter seinem Umhang ist mit Blut bespritzt – er lässt den angeschossenen Mann auf den Boden gleiten und presst eine Handvoll Kompressen fest auf seinen Brustkorb. Die anderen Kämpfenden stolpern über sie hinweg und _durch sie hindurch_ , jemand hält Ghost eine Waffe an den Kopf, aber die Kugeln schlagen nur auf der Straße auf und Ghost beachtet nichts anderes außer diesen Mann unter seinen Händen, der beim Versuch, etwa zu sagen, Blut hustet und sich an Ghosts Arme klammert. In diesem Moment ist er der einzige Mensch, der Ghost _berühren_ kann....

...und plötzlich wird Ghosts Körper ganz steif und Finn weiß, dass der Laut, den er von sich gibt, ein schmerzvolles Schluchzen ist.

Und dann ist er verschwunden....

...und lässt die Polizisten mit einer Horde panischer rivalisierender Gang-Mitglieder zurück. Finn macht sich fürchterliche Sorgen um ihn – wo er hin ist, was er vorhat, ob er...

Er tritt auf einen am Boden liegenden Baseballschläger und sein Fuß rollt vorwärts, während sein Körper nach hinten fällt; seine Waffe fliegt durch die Luft und als Finn sich auf den Bauch rollt, um wieder aufzustehen, hebt er den Kopf und sieht, wie ein Jugendlicher seine Dienstwaffe vom Boden aufhebt und sie auf ihn richtet.

Eine Hand packt Finn am Arm und zerrt ihn auf die Füße, und er spürt, wie drei Kugeln durch seinen Körper zischen, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren. Ghost hält seinen Arm fest gepackt und schaut dem Jungen, der Finns Waffe hält, fest in die Augen. Der Junge erwidert den Blick, aber dann lässt er mit zitternden Händen die Waffe fallen.

Ghost drückt Finns Arm fast schon schmerzhaft fest.

Und dann ist er wieder zurück, mitten im Getümmel, und er ist ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Blitzschnell sucht er hintereinander drei von ihnen heim, schlägt einem anderen mit einem perfekt gezielten Handkantenschlag den Kopf zur Seite, und einen Mann, der auf ihn zurennt, hält er am Arm fest und wirft ihn mit einem Schulterwurf auf drei andere Typen, obwohl er mindestens zweimal so viel wiegt wie er, dann packt er eine Hand, die eine Waffe hält, richtet den Lauf gen Himmel, als sich die Schüsse lösen, und rammt dem Kerl sein Knie in die Genitalien...

Es dauert vielleicht gerade mal fünfzig Sekunden und kein einziges der Gang-Mitglieder ist mehr auf den Beinen. Manche sind noch bei Bewusstsein, Finn kann ihr ängstlich gehecheltes Wimmern vom Boden hören, aber es müsste mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn sie sich wieder aufrappelten, solange er dort steht – heftig keuchend in blutiger Kleidung.

Finns Vorgesetzter richtet mit fahrigen Händen seine Waffe auf Ghost: "Ganz ruhig, Spooky. Halte einfach nur die Hände hoch, damit wir sie sehen können. Alles ist gut."

Ghost lässt die Schultern sinken und verschwindet.

Und Finn, der jetzt weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn eine Gewehrkugel durch einen hindurchzischt, fängt wieder an zu atmen.

Als Finn ihn anruft, geht Kurt ran und fragt sofort: _"Wie viele Tote?"_

"W-was – nur der eine. Mensch Alter, das war der reine Wahnsinn... das ist es, was du jede Nacht machst? Denn eines Tages wird es dich umbringen und du weißt, wie Burt – "

_"Ich muss los, Finn."_

"Kurt – "

_" – was...?"_

"Geht es dir gut?"

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen, dann sagt Kurt: _"Ich muss los. Ich muss das Blut eines toten Jungen aus meinem Kostüm waschen."_

"Kurt – "

_"Was, Finn, was ist?"_

"...danke. Du weiß schon, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

Erneutes Schweigen. Dann sagt Kurt, _"Und deshalb hast du kein Recht dazu, mich zu belehren, wie gefährlich das ist"_ , und legt auf.

*** * ***

An einem seiner freien Tage bekommt Finn mitten in der Nacht eine Textnachricht. Der sehr kurz gefasste und gebieterische Text besagt (wenngleich er auch fast widerwillig klingt), dass Finns Hilfe erforderlich ist, um dem Absender medizinische Versorgung zu gewährleisten, dass er seinen Standort ausfindig machen und ihn zu folgender Adresse bringen soll.

Das Schlimmste ist, dass er gerade mit Rachel einen Film anschaut, als er die Nachricht bekommt, und er ist so schlecht im Ausreden erfinden, und sie ist so misstrauisch, wieso er sich wegen einer mysteriösen Textnachricht sofort auf den Weg machen muss. Dafür wird sie ihm später die Hölle heiß machen.

Aber nein, eigentlich ist das gar nicht das Schlimmste.

Er kann ihn nicht finden.

Er weiß, dass er unter der Erde ist, er weiß, dass es der sicherste Ort ist für Ghost: wann immer er verschwinden muss, ist 'senkrecht nach unten' eine gute Option. Als Finn also genau an der Stelle steht, an der Ghost laut seinem Handy eigentlich sein müsste, es aber nicht ist, da schaut er sich um nach dem nächstgelegenen U-Bahnhof, dem nächstgelegenen Kanaldeckel.

Er will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Art von 'medizinischer Versorgung' er wohl braucht. Er hat Kurt immer schon gesagt, dass das, was er da tut, einfach nur wahnsinnig gefährlich ist – es _ist_ wahnsinnig gefährlich. Es ist überhaupt nicht mit Finns Arbeit zu vergleichen, denn Finn hat das gesamte NYPD auf seiner Seite. Falls Finn im Einsatz etwas zustieße, hätte er oberste Priorität bei allen Rettungskräften. Finn ist _niemals_ allein. Kurt dagegen...

Nach einer weiteren Schulung auf der Wache, wie sie sich den potentiell gefährlichen Selbstjustizlern zu nähern haben, auf die ein Haftbefehl ausgesetzt ist – einer Schulung über 'Sicherheit geht vor' und darüber, dass die erste Priorität der Polizisten immer das eigene Leben sein muss, wenn sie dieser Bedrohung gegenüberstehen, die sie nicht einmal richtig kennen – da hatte ein Kollege einem anderen zugeraunt, "Wäre wirklich eine Schande, wenn er sich 'der Verhaftung widersetzen' würde, stimmt's...?", und hatte Finn dabei angegrinst.

Ghost hat niemanden. Ghost hat keine Verstärkung, keine Hilfe. Falls er Hilfe braucht und die Polizei zuerst den Tatort erreicht, dann könnte er in noch _größerer_ Gefahr schweben – abhängig davon, welche Polizisten gerade vor Ort sind. _Alles, was Ghost hat, ist ein Stiefbruder, dem er eine Textnachricht schicken kann_ , denkt Finn, als er in einer fürchterlich stinkenden Seitengasse einen Kanaldeckel hochwuchtet. Woher soll Finn wissen, ob er nicht irgendwo dort unten mit einer Schussverletzung liegt und vielleicht schon –

Er kann ihn nicht finden.

Vierzig Minuten lang sucht er müde und frierend den Kanal in beiden Richtungen ab. Die GPS-Ortung seines Handys macht sich über ihn lustig und zeigt ihm die dünnen Wände, die zwischen Finn und dem Ort liegen, an dem Ghost sich befindet – die Wände, durch die Ghost einfach so hindurchspazieren könnte, aber Finn ist nicht Ghost. Es vergehen vierzig Minuten, bis der dunkle Umhang unter Finns Taschenlampe gerade eben zu sehen ist; Finn tritt beinahe auf seinen Arm, stolpert gerade noch rechtzeitig rückwärts, als er den seltsamen Haufen vor sich sieht, der sich als sein Bruder herausstellt.

Finn reißt ihn hoch und schreit ihn an, aber Kurts Kopf fällt mit geschlossenen Augen und offenem Mund nach hinten; seine Haut ist eiskalt und weiß wie Marmor. Finn _schüttelt_ ihn, obwohl er weiß, dass man das eigentlich nicht tun darf, aber er kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er denkt an Burt und daran, dass sein dummer, magerer kleiner Bruder in einem verdammten Superheldenkostüm seit _einer ganzen Stunde_ allein und frierend auf dem Boden eines Abwasserkanals liegt. Kurts Kopf fällt schwer wie eine Bowlingkugel gegen Finns Brust, gegen seinen Hals – seine Wangen sind so eisig kalt – und Finn spürt gerade eben, knapp über dem Halsausschnitt seines T-Shirts, wie Kurts schwacher Atem seine Haut streift.

Sein magerer kleiner Bruder ist verdammt noch mal viel schwerer, als er aussieht. Finn hat ihn sich über die Schulter gelegt – unter dem schwer herabhängenden Umhang sieht er nur aus wie ein zusammengerollter alter Teppich. Er legt ihn auf den Rücksitz seines Autos, kramt herum und deckt ihn mit seinen Sportklamotten und der Wolldecke aus dem Kofferraum zu, dreht die Heizung auf, bis ihm der Schweiß in Strömen rinnt. Im ersten Anlauf fährt er an der Adresse vorbei, auf die Kurt in seiner Nachricht unbedingt bestanden hat. Falls Finn nicht davon überzeugt ist, dass dieser Ort helfen kann, dann wird er auf Kurts Befehle pfeifen und ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen...

Es ist nur eine Wohnungsadresse und wie sich herausstellt, gehört sie einem wirklich netten Pärchen mit asiatischen Wurzeln, das zwar entsetzt ist über Ghosts Zustand, nicht aber über sein Auftauchen. Es ist, als hätten sie mit diesem Mist schon öfter zu tun gehabt. Der Mann heißt Mike und er sagt, er sei Medizinstudent, und will wissen, was passiert ist, aber die Sache ist... Finn hat nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Auf dem Bettsofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer untersucht Mike seinen Kopf nach Verletzungen, überprüft seinen Pupillenreflex, seinen Puls und sagt: "Ich glaube, er steht unter Drogen." Dann holt er plötzlich eine Sauerstoffflasche hervor, die er offenbar in seinem Kleiderschrank aufbewahrt, _wie man das eben so macht_ , während Tina Ghost an eine Infusion anschließt, 'nur für den Fall, dass er dehydriert ist', und Finn eine Tasse Kaffee anbietet.

"Danke", sagt er, als er sie entgegennimmt. "Bist du auch Ärztin?"

"Oh nein, ich bin Künstlerin. Aber bei ihm darf ich immer ein bisschen Doktor spielen." Sie lächelt, als gäbe es keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, und Kurt liegt da wie tot. Er ist immer noch kalt, als Finn nervös seine Hand berührt.

Es dauert eine Stunde, bis der bläuliche Farbton seiner Haut einem wärmeren Rosa weicht, und es ist fast Morgen, bis er sich endlich bewegt. Finn hatte die ganze Nacht Zeit, dazusitzen und sich zu fragen, ob sein Stiefbruder wohl sterben wird und was er dann zu Burt sagen soll. Was soll er dann, verdammt noch mal, zu Burt sagen? Denn... denn Burt ist immer gut zu ihm gewesen. Finn weiß, wenn er schon nicht seinen eigenen Dad haben konnte, dann hatte er großes Glück, Burt Hummel in seinem Leben zu haben. Burt ist ein guter Mann und Finn mag ihn wirklich sehr. Und wie um alles in der Welt soll er ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass sein Sohn ganz allein in einem Abwasserkanal gestorben ist, denn genau das würde passiert sein, falls Kurt nicht wieder aufwachen wird. Auf die Art hätte Kurts Leben geendet – mit dem Gesicht am Boden in einem stinkenden Abwasserkanal, eiskalt und _allein..._

Als er endlich aufwacht, ist Finn so wütend auf ihn, dass er ihn am liebsten schon wieder schütteln möchte, wenn er nicht so aussähe, als würde ihm das jetzt noch den Rest geben.

Selbst ein paar Tage später kann er ihn immer noch nicht anrufen. Nicht nur, weil er weiß, dass Kurt wahrscheinlich schläft, um sich zu erholen. Sondern weil er immer noch so verdammt sauer auf ihn ist, dass er nicht mal seine Stimme hören will. Aber Rachel ist in ganz schlechter Stimmung und er muss alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, also besorgt er einen Strauß Blumen für sie, und obwohl sie versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, und ihm eine OP-Maske anbietet, als er trotzdem darauf besteht, klopft er auch an die Schlafzimmertür seines 'grippekranken' Bruders.

Es dauert eine Weile, bevor die Klinke sich bewegt und die Tür sich nach innen öffnet. Die Jalousien sind geschlossen und Kurt sieht blass aus in der Dunkelheit. Er hat sich bis zum Hals in eine Decke gewickelt wie in einen Umhang, seine Augen liegen tief in den Höhlen und seine Haare sind vom Schlaf zerzaust. Finns magerer kleiner Stiefbruder sieht beschissen aus.

Rachel steht mit verschränkten Armen am anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers, als sei es zu gefährlich, in Kurts Nähe auch nur zu atmen. Er zieht den Kopf ein, kneift vor dem Licht die Augen zusammen und Finn sagt: "Ich wollte nur nachschauen, ob es dir gut geht."

_Und um dir zu sagen, dass du mit diesem blöden Superhelden-Scheiß aufhören sollst, bevor ich wieder mitten in der Nacht eine Nachricht bekomme und es bereits zu spät ist._

_Oder ich bekomme nicht mal eine Nachricht._

Kurts Lächeln ist schwach, aber er schaut Finn in die Augen. "Ich bin okay", sagt er mit leiser, müder, heiserer Stimme. "Danke dir."

Finn fällt auf, wie er es betont. Er ist nicht blöd. Was immer auch die anderen denken, was immer auch Kurt denkt, er ist wirklich nicht blöd.

Er stupst seinen Arm an und seine Kehle schmerzt. "Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder."

Kurts Mundwinkel zucken schwach, für ein echtes Lächeln ist er zu müde, aber er schaut Finn direkt in die Augen und sie verstehen es beide. "Du auch, Officer Hudson."

Kurt wird nicht damit aufhören. Und Finn weiß, was er Kurt schuldig ist. Kurt ist jede Nacht _allein_ , Kurt hat niemanden, und wenn Finn ihm auch nur ein einziges Mal die Hilfe verweigerte, dann hätte Kurt überhaupt keine Chance bei der Größe dieser Stadt.

Denn was er wirklich niemals tun kann, ist, Burt Hummel anzurufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er _nicht_ alles getan hat, was in seiner Macht steht, um ihm zu helfen.

Rachel fragt, "Also, lädst du mich jetzt zum Essen ein?", und Finn dreht sich zu ihr um, und als er sich wieder zurückdreht, macht Kurt seine Tür zu. Aber er schaut ihm immer noch in die Augen und Finn erinnert sich an dieses _Danke dir._ Er würde ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen. Irgendwie würde er seinen blöden kleinen Stiefbruder am liebsten in die Arme schließen und ganz fest drücken, weil er ein Idiot ist, so etwas tödlich-gefährliches _ganz auf sich allein gestellt_ zu machen...

Er ist nicht auf sich allein gestellt. Finn ist egal, was es ihn kostet – bei der New Yorker Polizei wird es immer einen Polizisten geben, der auf Ghosts Seite ist. Und 'auf seiner Seite sein' bedeutet, dass er als Polizist für _jeden_ da ist, nicht nur für die Leute, die es 'wert sind'. Er ist als Polizist für Ghost da und auch für all die, denen Ghost hilft. Finn wird immer hinter ihm stehen. Wenn er etwas braucht, dann ist Finn zur Stelle. Schützen und dienen.

Vielleicht verstehen sie sich ja doch endlich.

Die Zimmertür fällt ins Schloss und Finn dreht sich zu Rachel um und sagt: "Klar doch, ist Chinesisch okay?"

"Nein, nicht heute Abend. Lass uns zum Italiener gehen."

Man hört nicht auf, jemanden zu lieben, selbst wenn er einen zur Verzweiflung bringt, selbst wenn man ihn am liebsten schütteln würde, weil er so gottverdammt starrköpfig ist. Finn weiß genau, wie starrköpfig Kurt ist. Kurt hatte sich durch die HighSchool geschleppt, als alle anderen fest entschlossen waren, ihn bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, zu Fall zu bringen, und dennoch hatte er Finn nicht über die Klinge springen lassen. Er hätte es tun können. Er hätte aus seinem reinen Elend heraus seine eigene kleine Familie zerstören können, und es ist nicht etwa so, als hätte Finn es nicht verdient gehabt – hätte er es wirklich getan, dann wäre es Finns Schuld gewesen, und nicht Kurts. Aber Kurt ist sehr starrköpfig, wenn er davon überzeugt ist, das Richtige zu tun. Er hat seine Familie über alles gestellt, Finn unbeschadet die HighSchool überstehen lassen und seinen Eltern niemals erzählt, was Finn _ihn_ hat erleiden lassen. Und jetzt geht er in jeder Nacht in die Dunkelheit hinaus, weil es in Kurts Kopf irgendwie Sinn ergibt, dass er Superkräfte hat und sie deshalb nutzen muss, um anderen Menschen zu helfen, auch wenn er selbst dabei beinahe draufgeht – auch wenn er _tatsächlich_ dabei draufgehen könnte.

Kurt ist sehr starrköpfig, und sie sind zwar nicht miteinander verwandt, aber Finn ist es auch.

Jemand muss hinter ihm stehen. Jemand muss es tun. Er weiß genau, dass Kurt nicht damit aufhören wird, also heißt es entweder ihm zur Seite zu stehen oder ihn komplett allein zu lassen, und Finn wird den Teufel tun und Kurt im Stich lassen.

Er hilft Rachel in ihre Jacke, weil sie auf sowas steht.

Er wird Kurt aus dem Restaurant Käsekuchen mitbringen. Kurt steht auf sowas.

Außerdem kann sein seltsamerweise ziemlich schwerer, wenn auch immer noch magerer kleiner Bruder ruhig noch ein bisschen mehr Käsekuchen in seinem Leben vertragen...

**~***~**

Der letzte Teil, in dem Finn Kurt aus der Kanalisation rettet, wird in Rückblick #1 aus Kurts Sicht erzählt.


	4. Rückblick #4: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sowohl in Kapitel 11, als Kurt Blaine endlich erzählt, wie und warum er zu seinen Kräften gekommen ist, als auch im Rückblick #3 wird erwähnt, dass die Beziehung zwischen Finn und Kurt während der HighSchool nicht die beste war. Bei diesem Rückblick, der zum Beginn von Kurts Collegezeit in New York ca 5 Jahre vor den Ereignissen in AtOG spielt, erinnert sich Finn an ihre gemeinsame HighSchool-Zeit zurück.

Als Finn aufwacht, ist die Welt bedrückend still, so wie sie es sehr früh am Morgen ist, oder nachdem es geschneit hat. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er den Wunsch hat, sich zu bewegen. Die Decke ist warm, das Zimmer ist dunkel, und wieder zurück in Lima zu sein, lässt ihn sich sicherer, kleiner und jünger fühlen. Er ist nicht in New York und muss nicht erwachsen sein. Er ist daheim und es ist Weihnachten und wenn er möchte, dann darf er so jung sein, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlt.

Es ist Weihnachtsmorgen; plötzlich fühlt er sich wie ein Kind, setzt sich auf... und hält sich mit einer Hand den Kopf, weil er sich zu plötzlich aufgerichtet hat... _ooh,_ sein Blut muss einen viel zu weiten Weg zurücklegen, um an seinem Gehirn anzukommen. Weihnachtsmorgen... er zieht einen Kapuzenpulli über seinen Pyjama, macht die Zimmertür einen Spalt weit auf – auf dem Flur ist es kälter als in seinem schlaf-muffigen Zimmer – und schlurft die Treppe hinab. Er kann Kaffee riechen und die Lichterketten am Treppengeländer sind schon eingeschaltet, aber er kann keine Stimmen hören, auch nicht vom Fernseher – wer also ist in aller Stille bereits aufgestanden...?

Die Füße unter seinen Morgenmantel aufs Sofa hochgezogen, mit beiden Händen eine Kaffeetasse haltend, sitzt Kurt im Wohnzimmer und schaut verschlafen auf den Lichterschein des Weihnachtsbaums. Finn blinzelt ihn an, als Kurt sich zu ihm umdreht, denn auch wenn sie schon ein paar Jahre zusammengewohnt haben, so ist es doch immer noch seltsam, ihn so zu sehen: in einem T-Shirt, dessen Kragen vom Schlafen verdreht ist, mit strubbeligen Haaren und arglosem Blick, gerade erst aufgewacht und vollkommen entspannt. "In der Küche ist Kaffee", sagt er und es dauert einen Moment, bis sich Finn der Sinn dieses Satzes erschließt – er ist noch ziemlich müde – und er murmelt, "Cool, danke, Mann", und schlurft weiter.

Der Küchenboden ist kalt und während er eine Tasse sucht und Zucker abmisst, wird er ein wenig wacher, vor allem, als er etwas verschüttet, schuldbewusst über seine Schulter blickt und es schnell mit dem Fuß über dem Boden verteilt, bevor Kurt etwas bemerken kann. Finn geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Kurt gähnt, hebt die Hand vor den Mund, kuschelt sich mit einer Schulter fest ins Polster und betrachtet mit schlaf-verhangenen Augen weiter den Baum. Finn setzt sich neben ihn, schaut auf die Geschenke unter dem Baum und fragt: "Denkst du, sie hätten was dagegen, wenn wir eins aufmachen?"

"Sie werden immer noch hier sein, wenn die anderen aufwachen", sagt Kurt und reibt sich die Augen. "Frohe Weihnachten, übrigens."

"Oh stimmt ja, dir auch, Alter. Frohe Weihnachten."

Finn hebt seine Tasse und Kurt schaut sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er begreift und seine eigene Tasse hebt, um anzustoßen. Finn grinst, trinkt Kaffee, fängt langsam an wachzuwerden. Kurt ist in seinen Morgenmantel gehüllt, der über seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und den Jogginghosen offen steht, und hat die Hände, mit denen er seine Tasse hält, auf die angewinkelten Knie gestützt. Er sagt: "Finn."

Über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg sagt Finn, während er trinkt: "Mmn?"

"Du weißt schon... diese Sache, die ich mache."

Finn verschluckt sich an seinem zu heißen Kaffee.

Diese Sache, die Kurt macht. Diese Sache, über die sie allesamt nicht sprechen, obwohl Finn weiß, dass Burt an nichts anderes _denken_ kann – das Schweigen, das über dem Haus hängt, wiegt schwerer als Schnee. Diese _illegale_ Sache, die Kurt macht; diese Sache, für die ihn Finn eigentlich verhaften müsste (er darf jetzt tatsächlich Leute verhaften, was sehr viel cooler wäre, wenn nicht sein eigener _Bruder_ auf der Fahndungsliste stünde – irgendwie verdirbt das den ganzen Spaß); diese Sache, die Kurt macht, die ihn hinter Gitter bringen, verletzen oder, da ist Finn sich sicher – er ist sich _sicher_ – umbringen kann...

Sehr misstrauisch fragt er: "Ja?"

Kurt schiebt die Füße über die Kante des Sofapolsters und krallt kurz die Zehen in seinen Socken zusammen. "Sie ist nicht so effizient wie sie sein könnte."

Alles, was Finn denken kann, ist, dass die Effizienz einer Sache genau das ist, worüber Kurt sich Gedanken machen würde. "...nein?"

Kurt schaut den Baum an, atmet tief ein und dreht sich dann zu Finn um. "Im Moment kann ich nur bei vereinzelten Vorfällen helfen, bei denen ich das Glück habe, in der Nähe zu sein. Wenn ich Zugang hätte zu... Statistiken, Polizeiberichten, wenn ich wüsste, wo die kriminellen Hochburgen sind – "

Finn würde ihm gern ins Wort fallen mit, _falls du das andeuten willst, wovon ich glaube, dass du es andeutest, dann zur Hölle nein, Kurt._ Aber er weiß nicht, ob Kurt tatsächlich _das_ andeutet und außerdem ist Kurt einfach schneller als Finn. Finn hat ihn noch nie zur rechten Zeit unterbrechen können...

" – dann könnte ich viel mehr Menschen helfen. Ich will nicht, dass du womöglich in Schwierigkeiten kommst, aber ich wüsste dein 'Insider-Wissen' wirklich zu schätzen, ich... ich muss wissen, wo ich gebraucht werde. Ich muss wissen, worauf ich mich konzentrieren soll und was ich tun muss. Ich weiß, dass du gerade erst angefangen hast, und ich will nicht deiner Karriere schaden, Finn, aber... begreifst du, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen könnten? Wenn du mich informieren würdest, falls du mit irgendeiner großen... Drogenrazzia oder Geiselnahme zu tun hast – irgendwas, wobei ich helfen kann – dann kann ich auch dafür sorgen, dass _du_ sicherer bist – "

 _Das_ ist der Moment, in dem Finn ihn unterbricht, denn das ist wirklich... all das, diese ganze Sache... ist wirklich vollkommener _Wahnsinn_.

"Bist du _übergeschnappt?_ Du willst, dass ich dir sage, wo es am gefährlichsten ist, damit du hingehen und deinen Hals riskieren kannst? Du willst wirklich, dass ich dich bitte mitzukommen, damit du dich zwischen mich und die bösen Jungs stellen kannst? Kurt, das ist mein Beruf – "

"Es würde vielleicht helfen, wenn du diese Sache auch als _meinen_ Beruf ansehen könntest?"

"Du trägst eine Maske und Strumpfhosen! Ich... kann nicht glauben, dass du das tatsächlich machst, hast du _eine Ahnung_ – oh Gott, ich kann nicht – weißt du eigentlich, was das für Burt bedeuten wird, falls du verhaftet wirst, wegen – "

"Man nennt das Bodysuit", murmelt Kurt, senkt den Blick und schaut finster den Teppich an. "Und nicht Strumpfhosen. Und verhaftet zu werden, ist so ziemlich meine geringste Sorge. Du weißt genau, dass Handschellen für mich kein Problem sind."

"Du wirst dabei _draufgehen"_ , keift Finn ihn an. " _Das_ ist das Problem, okay, das ist das _Problem_ , okay, Burt wird dich eines Tages begraben müssen, ist dir das vollkommen egal – ?"

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht zu sterben. Ich habe noch einiges vor."

"Herrgottnochmal, du musst – "

"Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann eben nicht", sagt Kurt. "Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Ich kann schließlich jederzeit selbst in eine Polizeiwache ghosten und herausfinden, was ich wissen muss. Ich bin nur..."

"Du bist _was?"_

Kurts Blick wandert wieder vom Teppich zurück auf den Baum, noch weiter weg von Finn. "Es kann manchmal ziemlich einsam werden, so ganz allein."

Finn starrt ihn an und Kurt schaut auf seinen Kaffee, schließt die Augen, nimmt einen Schluck.

Was zum Teufel soll man bitte machen, wenn der eigene Stiefbruder ein Superheld wird?

Finn weiß nicht, wie er ihm begreiflich machen soll, wie es für ihn gewesen ist... seit er es herausgefunden hat; seit er Kurt ausgefragt hat über diese Gerüchte von einem Superhelden, der Dinge tun kann, von denen Finn weiß, dass auch Kurt sie tun kann... und Kurt nur störrisch und verlegen versucht hatte, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Es ist, als würde er zurückgelassen. Es ist, als wäre ihm Kurt eine Meile voraus und Finn kann aus der Entfernung sehen, dass er genau in die Gefahr hinein segelt, während Kurt nur darauf achtet, den besten Wind zu erwischen. Es ist, als wäre Finn hinter ihm viel zu langsam, weil Finn all das nicht kann, was Kurt kann, und ihm deshalb nicht helfen kann... und Kurt kann nicht einfach mal den Kopf einziehen und so tun, als sei er normal...

Normal. Am Weihnachtsmorgen verharrt Kurt mit geschlossenen Augen, klein zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa, bewegungslos und wie ein Zen-Meister ganz auf seine Gedanken und seinen Kaffee konzentriert. Kurt ist noch nie 'normal' gewesen und das weiß Finn auch. Er erinnert sich an die HighSchool und Schuldgefühle schnüren ihm die Kehle zu; er erinnert sich daran, wie Kurt allein in einer Ecke des Speisesaals gegessen hat, während die Jungs, lachend und sich gegenseitig schubsend, bei Finn saßen und mit dem Löffel Ketchupbomben auf Kurt abschossen; er erinnert sich, wie er den Kopf gehoben hat, wenn er ein lautes Knallen auf dem Schulflur hörte, aber es war immer nur Kurt, den wieder mal irgendjemand gegen die Schließfächer geschubst hatte; er erinnert sich...

...er erinnert sich, dass Kurt nicht mal zu seinem eigenen Abschlussball gegangen ist.

Verdammt, nicht mal dieser allerletzte Schulball. Der Abschlussball – zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Finn Kurt bereits besser gekannt. Die Eiseskälte, die sie einander gegenüber an den Tag legten, hatte schmelzen müssen, um ihre Eltern glücklich zu machen. Zumindest wenn sie zuhause waren, machten sie manchmal was zusammen – Kurt half ihm dann mit seinen Hausaufgaben und Finn merkte, dass er richtig klug war und einen tollen trockenen Humor hatte und... dass er ein netter Kerl war. Nach allem, was Finn ihm angetan hatte... und zugelassen hatte, dass andere es ihm antun, da hatte Kurt nicht zu ihm gesagt, er solle ihm den Buckel runterrutschen – nein, er hat ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben geholfen und es nicht mal erwähnt. Er hat es Burt gegenüber niemals erwähnt, denn falls Kurt seinem Dad je erzählt hätte, was Finn getan und durch sein Schweigen zugelassen hat – _das_ hätte alles kaputt gemacht und das war ihnen beiden klar. Kurt konnte selbst nichts dafür tun, um glücklicher zu sein, also hielt er den Mund und ließ stattdessen alle anderen glücklich sein. Und Finn hatte es dankbar akzeptiert... bis zum Abend des Abschlussballs, als er im Anzug vorm Spiegel gestanden hatte (kurz bevor er los musste, um sein Mädchen abzuholen) und es nicht schaffte, diese blöde Fliege zu binden.

Er hatte sich nicht bewusst vorgenommen, Kurt zu fragen. Kurt kannte sich mit solchen Sachen einfach aus und es war ganz natürlich, ihn darum zu bitten, also hatte er an seine Tür geklopft und das Rattern der Nähmaschine hatte gestoppt, Kurt hatte von seinem Schreibtisch aus zu ihm hergeschaut, Finn in seinem Anzug gesehen und einen sorgfältig ausdruckslosen Blick aufgesetzt. Finn hatte gesagt: "Alter, kannst du... wie bindet man die Dinger?"

Kurt hatte tief ein und wieder ausgeatmet, was Finn zunächst als beherrschte Frustration gedeutet hatte. Rückblickend ist er der Ansicht, dass Kurt einfach wie gelähmt gewesen war, bevor er sich dazu zwang, tief einzuatmen.

Dann war er, in seinen kunstvoll abgewetzten Jeans und dem [T-Shirt mit den Schnurrbärten](https://64.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ldem3q1ZE41qeds6ko1_r3_500.jpg) drauf, aufgestanden und hatte Finn mit seiner Fliege geholfen, und erst als er mit unsicherer Stimme gesagt hatte, "Bei deiner _Unfähigkeit_ würde ich ja fast eine Ansteck-Fliege empfehlen, wenn ich nicht lieber sterben würde, anstatt Ansteck-Fliegen zu empfehlen", da war Finn klargeworden, was für einen Riesenmist er gebaut hatte.

Es mag ja in Ordnung sein, mit all deinen Freunden und einer Cheerleaderin am Arm auf den Abschlussball zu gehen, während dein Stiefbruder zuhause bleibt, weil er sowieso allein gehen müsste und ziemlich dumm angemacht würde, falls er es tatsächlich wagte, dort aufzukreuzen. Vielleicht könntet ihr euch damit auch beide abfinden. Aber im Anzug in sein Zimmer zu stiefeln und es ihm auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben, das ist wirklich Unterste Schublade.

In dem Augenblick war Finn das Blut in den Kopf geschossen, seine Hände waren seltsam gefühllos geworden und ihm war schlecht gewesen vor Scham; vor Scham darüber, was er _nicht_ für Kurt sein konnte. Kurt hatte bemerkt, wie Finn sich versteifte, und war schnell einen Schritt zurückgetreten, hatte sich die Arme um den Brustkorb geschlungen und wieder mit diesem ausdruckslosen Blick zu ihm aufgesehen... aber diesmal war etwas wie _Panik_ in seinen Augen. "Alles erledigt", hatte er etwas zu eilig gesagt, und Finn hatte geschluckt und gedacht...

_Scheiß drauf. Lad ihn ein. Er hat mit Sicherheit was Passendes zum Anziehen, er hat alle Klamotten, die man sich vorstellen kann. Er kann mit dir mitkommen – keiner wird ihn blöd anmachen, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist. Abschlussball, Mann, sollte Kurt nicht wenigstens ETWAS von seiner HighSchool-Zeit in guter Erinnerung behalten...?_

Und dann hatte er dieses Flüstern gehört, dieses kalte, leise Flüstern in seinem Kopf: _weißt du, was sie dann mir dir machen werden?_

Seine Freunde, sein Mädchen, jeder an der Schule: was genau dachte Finn, würde passieren, wenn er den in der ganzen Schule bekannten Schwulen zum Abschlussball mitnähme? Es käme... einer sozialen Lynchjustiz gleich. Es wäre... er hatte sich ihre Gesichter vorgestellt und sein Magen war zu einem kleinen Knoten zusammengeschrumpft.... es wäre...

Er hätte überhaupt nichts mehr. Er würde alles verlieren. Ihm würde _nichts_ mehr bleiben.

Und diese gehässige leise Stimme hatte ihm zugeflüstert, _Er verliert überhaupt nichts, denn er hat sowieso nichts zu verlieren. Er weiß gar nicht, wie das wäre. Falls sie sich gegen dich wenden, dann wäre nicht er derjenige, der dafür zahlen muss..._

Und er hatte gewusst, dass es Feigheit war, die unter seiner Haut prickelte, ihm das Blut in die Wangen trieb und sich in seiner Scham suhlte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Feigheit war, die ihn zögernd lächeln und sagen ließ, "Danke, Mann", bevor er aus dem Zimmer eilte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Feigheit war, die ihn hinhorchen ließ, wie Kurt noch eine Weile still dastand, bevor die Dielen unter seinen Schritten knarrten und die Nähmaschine wieder losratterte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es Feigheit war, und er war während des gesamten Abschlussballs schweigsam gewesen und hatte sich fehl am Platz gefühlt, weil er wusste, dass Kurt in seinem Zimmer war und sich mit sich selbst beschäftigte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es keinen Aspekt der HighSchool gab, an den Kurt sich jemals zurückerinnern würde als etwas, das ihm gefallen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Kurt – mit seinem regen Verstand, seiner zurückhaltenden erwachsenen Abgeklärtheit – ebenfalls ganz genau wusste, dass es Feigheit war.

Und jetzt sitzt Kurt am Weihnachtsmorgen in seinen Morgenmantel gekuschelt da, eine Tasse Kaffee in den Händen – Kurt der Superheld, der immer noch allein ist, und vielleicht wird Finn seine Kehle nie wieder freikriegen. Es ist, als hätten die Schuldgefühle Widerhaken, die sich wie bei einer Harpune hineingesenkt haben...

"Klar", sagt er und muss sich räuspern, weil die Worte ganz rau aus seiner geschundenen Kehle kommen. "Klar doch. Wenn es... wenn es bedeutet, dass du nicht immer nur auf dich allein gestellt bist, ich meine, wenn es dir mehr Sicherheit bietet, du weißt schon, Burt..."

Kurt schaut ihn irgendwie verwundert-verwirrt an, dann zucken seine Mundwinkel – dieses winzige Lächeln, das allerwinzigste Lächeln, so als hätte er allen Ernstes nicht damit gerechnet, irgendeinen Grund zum Lächeln zu haben. Und er sagt Finn direkt ins Gesicht, "Danke dir", als gäbe es irgendetwas auf der Welt, wofür er Finn dankbar sein müsste.

 _Ignoriere die Scham, denn darin bist du ziemlich gut geworden, und vielleicht kannst du ja zum allerersten Mal anfangen, es wirklich wiedergutzumachen_. "...ich sage nicht, dass ich es gut finde."

"Keiner findet es gut", sagt Kurt milde, als wäre es für ihn selbst kein Problem. Wahrscheinlich ist es das auch nicht, denn die meiste Zeit seines Lebens hat keiner irgendwas an Kurt gut gefunden. Er hat ziemlich viel Übung darin, sein Ding einfach durchzuziehen, ohne sich um andere zu scheren.

"Und... erzähl es nicht Burt. Er wird – "

"Ich weiß. Werd ich nicht, ich verspreche es."

"...Kurt."

Er schaut wieder den Baum an und sieht jetzt viel glücklicher aus, wie er sich über seinen Kaffee beugt. "Hm?"

"...pass auf dich auf. Okay?"

Kurt erwidert seinen Blick, dann schließt er die Augen und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Du auch, Officer Hudson."

Finn schluckt langsam und nachdenklich seinen Kaffee. Weihnachtsmorgen, Kaffee und Stille, Geschenke unterm Baum... und zum ersten Mal ist es, als habe sich einer dieser Haken aus seiner Kehle gelöst und er kann endlich wieder mit Kurt _reden_... allerdings ist er ein Mann und die wissen schließlich nie, was sie sagen sollen.

Nachdem er über seine Scham nachgegrübelt hat und über die tausend Entschuldigungen, die er Kurt anbieten könnte; nachdem er diesen blutigen Haken, den er endlich ausgespuckt hat, in Gedanken hin und her gewendet hat, sagt er am Ende nur, "...und du bist sicher, wir können nicht wenigstens eins von ihnen aufmachen? Was ist mit denen, die wir uns gegenseitig schenken?"

"Die Geschenke laufen uns nicht davon, Finn", sagt Kurt, trinkt seinen Kaffee und richtet mit einem Mal einen hinterlistigen Blick zur Decke. "Wir _könnten_ natürlich aus Versehen den Fernseher ein klein wenig zu laut stellen, um denen da oben ein bisschen auf die Sprünge zu helfen..."

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews sind überaus willkommen, und seien sie auch noch so kurz.  
> Nicht jeder kann (oder will) Reviews schreiben, wie LimaloveGlee sie schreibt. ;-)


End file.
